Memories of the Heart Are Never Forgotten
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Aika and Taka, Tamahome's reincarnation, return to the Universe of the Four Gods to try and restore Tamahome's memories to Taka. However, when Tenkou appears, he manages to thwart most of their attempts at getting Taka's memories back, and uses his new found power to summon the Gods outside the book.
1. Aika Hitsubasa

**Name:** Aika Hitsubasa

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Personality:** Kind, Caring, Wise, Sarcastic, Stubborn, Funny, Blunt, and Intelligent


	2. Enchantment's Quickening

A green symbol glowed on Yui's forehead.

"Kaijin! By the holy power of the Four Gods, destroy the evil which threatens us and entomb the demon Tenkou forever!" She ordered. Green lightning shot down and cut through the ground. Suddenly a black tortoise appeared out of the rock with red eyes. Tasuki jumped up.

"Rekka Shinen!" He shouted and his fire went to Tenkou as Genbu shot out a blast from his mouth at the same target. Tenkou was now in fire and chuckled.

 _'I won't allow it,'_ he thought. Suddenly a man whose forehead glowed with the symbol of the Ogre had a red ball of energy in his hand. _'I swear. I cannot be stopped,'_ he thought until he saw it was Tamahome. _'I will not be sealed away and I'll never give up!'_ He added glaring. Tamahome glared back.

"Get lost," he said before attacking him.

~0~

Suzaku appeared in his human form.

 _'Priestess of Suzaku….Priestess of Suzaku, find me and give me your power. Hurry…hurry!'_ He told her.

~0~

Aika's eyes snapped open as her alarm went off. Her brown eyes were wide as she was panting and covered in sweat. She then slowly sat up.

"Aika! Hurry up or you'll be late for work, Kit!" Kurama shouted from downstairs. Aika didn't reply. "Aika!" He called again.

~0~

Taka, Tamahome's reincarnation, was waiting for Aika by the shop where they said they would meat. He was wearing a black turtleneck like the Jounin and Chuunin wore. He also wore black pants and a green Jounin vest that he left open. His forehead protector plate was sewn onto his sleeve like Shikamaru had it. He also wore the same black shoes. He was a Jounin that helped around the village and sometimes went on missions. He had quit working at the restaurant after a month of dating Aika. He helped her and Yui at the shop and also taught at the Academy part time. He was a Taijutsu teacher. He sighed a bit and then smiled when he saw Aika running up. She was wearing a red sleeveless tunic top that had gold accents. Her skirt was black and ended mid-thigh with slits. Under that were short spandex shorts and her kunai thigh holder. She wore knee high boots and sleeveless black gloves that reached her elbows. She had a piece of toast in her mouth and Taka smiled as he waved to her.

"Taka!" She waved back as she ran over to him. She panted a little. "Sorry, I had a crazy night, then I woke up from a weird dream, and had a problem with the shower and yeah…" Taka chuckled at his girlfriend.

"It's alright. Finish your toast while we walk to the Academy, okay?" He suggested making her nod quickly.

"Right!" She agreed. She walked with him and ate her toast. Taka then told her about a dream he had. "A dream?"

"Yeah. I-I can't really remember it, but it felt like something really major was trying to get out from inside me," Taka said to her. He then let out a sheepish chuckle. "I don't know, it's funny. And then, all I wanted to do was come see you," he said to her. Aika was worried though.

 _'What's happening? Something important inside of Taka? I've got a weird feeling about this. Both of us having strange dreams at the same time. Any memory Taka has of being a Celestial Warrior would be hidden inside the memories of his past life,'_ Aika thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I-I shouldn't have surprised you," Taka said to her as they arrived at the Academy.

"What do you mean? I wish I could be surprised like that every day of my life," Aika chuckled softly at him. Yui glared at the two of them.

"Oh, did your date last night continue all the way into this morning, hm?" She asked, her hand on her hips.

"No, no…I-it wasn't like that," Taka said with a nervous chuckle.

"Y-yeah, we just sorta ran into each other on the way here," Aika said with a nervous smile. It's then a girl with light brown wave hair appeared beside Yui with crossed arms.

"Is this them, Miss Yui? The ones you keep talking about? The lovey dovey dopey couple who act like they're way more in love normal young ninjas have to be in front of everybody's noses?" She asked.

"It's them and they're really beginning to bother me!" Yui told her. Aika blushed a bit as she let out a sheepish laugh.

"You too, Naomi?" She asked before the three girls giggled while Taka chuckled.

"You're funny. I hear about you guys all the time," he said to the two girls.

"Oh yeah? Well, of course, we get to hear about you constantly," Yui retorted.

"Yui!" Aika whined.

"Good morning, Miss Hitsubasa. Hello," a boy named Shigyou greeted with a smile. Aika looked over to see the boy who had pale purple hair and eyes to match. He walked by them to the Academy they were in front of.

"Shigyou," Aika murmured.

"Good morning, Shigyou!" Naomi smiled before running after him.

"He's a friend of yours?" Yui asked her best friend while they watched Shigyou get surrounded by girls.

"Oh, yeah. He's new to the village and he got a job here at the Academy last week. His class is next to mine," Aika stated.

"He seems pretty popular," Taka mused.

"I can see that. So he's by Aika's class, huh?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Aika asked curiously.

"He's already announced his candidacy for Academy Principle," Yui informed.

"Wow, just a week after he transferred in? But he must be teaching little kids if he's next to Aika's class," Taka said to them.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Shigyou will be elected," Aika said with confidence. Shigyou glanced at them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naomi asked him. Shigyou smiled at her.

"Sorry, is that guy another teacher here? He seems like a combat teacher or something," Shigyou said looking at Taka.

"Oh, you mean Aika's boyfriend? He's like super cool!" Naomi smiled as Taka waved to Yui and Aika with a smile as he headed off to his class. The two girls waved back with smiles.

"I'm jealous. Where'd she meet him?" One of her friends asked.

"Inside of a book. He came from the pages of a story book," Shigyou murmured.

"Huh?"

"A story book?" Naomi and her friend asked.

"Oh Shigyou, cut it out," Naomi giggled.

 _'But such strange miracles cannot be allowed to happen,'_ Shigyou thought.

~0~

"Oh man, this is awesome. I can't believe you're finally Hokage, though it was my wish to become the Hokage," Kiba grumbled. Akamaru was laying on the floor by Naruto's desk.

"I told everyone I would become Hokage and here I am. Besides, be happy I even asked you and Taka to help me with this," Naruto told him as he was working some of his paperwork. He got up and went to the mini-fridge he had.

"Well, at least you have a mini-fridge in here. Though there's nothing but cup ramen in it," Kiba muttered.

"Hehe, want one, Kiba?" Naruto asked with a sheepish look.

"I don't get it. You act like it didn't happen. Like it had no effect on you at all," Kiba said to him. Naruto sighed as he came back to the desk.

"I will never forget it. Listen, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why are you so obsessed with the book and the Four Gods? And everything to do with Taka?" Naruto asked as he opened his ramen cup after warming it up. Kiba looked out the window.

"Because if…just imagine if the same thing happens all over again," he said.

"The same thing? You mean going into the book again?" Naruto tilted his head in question.

"Yeah. If it happens, I'm gonna go into that book too this time. No matter what. So I can protect Yui," Kiba smiled.

"Kiba," Naruto said making Kiba look over. "Cheers!" He said hold his cup ramen up.

"Huh, sure thing," Kiba agreed before clinking their cups together. There was a knock on the door.

"Who's there? Who's polite enough to knock around here? It's open!" Naruto called. Suddenly a girl with light purple hair and purple eyes walked in.

"Hi, I was hoping to get a job here as an assistant," she smiled. Naruto blinked before screaming.

"K-K-Kiba!"

"What are you yelling about?" Kiba asked.

~0~

Shigyou was standing on the roof of the Academy, watching the students and teachers leave. He smirked.

"Alone they are useless, but when they gather into groups, they turn against those who are weaker or different than they are. The true nature of evil lies comfortably within the human heart," he said before laughing.

~0~

"Aika?" A girl asked as Aika was putting her papers away.

"Yeah?" Aika asked looking at her.

"Here, somebody just gave me this for you," the girl said handing her a folded note.

"Really? Thanks. Thanks a lot," Aika smiled a bit before the girl walked away. "What is it?" Aika asked before opening the note and reading it.

~0~

Taka sighed as he watching for Aika. He soon heard the door open.

"Taka," Aika smiled.

"You're late," he said looking over at her as she ran over.

"Yeah, sorry," Aika said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. So why did you want to meet me up here anyway?" Taka asked her. Aika frowned as she made it in front of him.

"That's not right. You sent me this note to have me meet you here," Aika said digging in her skirt for the note. She then gasped.

 _'Priestess of Suzaku, Aika, find me. Regain the_ _ **Universe of the Four Gods**_ _once more. Come to me,'_ Suzaku's voice rang through her mind.

"Aika?" Taka asked concerned. "What's happening?"

"Aika, what do you think you're doing here?" Naomi asked appearing at the door. Aika turned to see her.

"Naomi…" Aika murmured until a man appeared behind her.

"You seem very familiar with Shigyou this morning on the way to your class," he smirked. A girl then walked up as well.

"Shigyou a nice guy, that's the only reason he'd ever say 'hello' to a girl like you. So don't get too full of yourself," she said as two others appeared.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Aika asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Even though she has a boyfriend already, she flirts with all the other guys around the Academy," the guy said making Aika's eyes widen at the false accusation.

"Aika, let's go now," Taka said to his girlfriend. Suddenly the people attacked him and pinned him to the railing.

"Taka!" Aika called.

"Aika! Run for it! These guys-!" Taka grunted as one of the students pushed into him. "There's something weird about them!"

"Taka!" Aika shouted before going to help him until she was grabbed by two of the ninja teachers.

"We can't allow this sort of selfish behavior and rule breaking disruptive group any longer, don't you agree?" Naomi smirked.

"Naomi," Aika narrowed her eyes before seeing a guy with glasses in front of her.

"When you act so inappropriately, it was such contempt to your peer group you must be punished," he smirked before grabbing her tunic top by her chest making her scream.

"Aika!" Taka shouted before using his Taijutsu skills to take down the teachers that had been holding him. His eyes then widened when he saw the large man laughing while holding Aika in the air.

"You want her that bad? Here! Catch!" He shouted before throwing her. Aika screamed as she flew through the air.

"AIKA!" Taka shouted.

~0~

"And this is the _Universe of the Four Gods_. You probably won't believe this, but ya know, my best friend was a character in that book. Believe it!" Naruto chuckled as he showed her a book.

"You mean the Priestess of Suzaku, right?" The girl asked surprising Naruto.

"Yeah," he said before Kiba looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-you mean you believe that story?!" He asked.

"Why? Was he lying to me?" The girl asked.

"No, he wasn't lying, but-"

"Well, of course not. I-it's just, well, y-you're just the first person who's accepted it, Miss Kamashido," Naruto said to her.

"I'd never doubt you. I think people who only believe in what they see and hear are strange, don't you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing discretely.

~0~

Aika screamed as she was thrown off the building.

"Aika!" Taka shouted as he ran to her and jumped off the railing and used the side of the building to push off and go to grab her. He grabbed her and held her close as he turned to make sure he would take the impact.

 _'Taka!'_ Aika thought with her eyes squeezed shut. Taka held her tightly and saw the ground before squeezing his eyes shut.

 _'It's no use,'_ he thought.

 _'Priestess, find me. Find me and bring the_ _ **Universe of the Four Gods**_ _,'_ Suzaku told Aika as the ground began to glow red.

~0~

Yui was putting her stuff away with narrowed eyes.

"What a jerk. She left without me. Another date with Taka? Ugh! That's what happens when guys start coming around. Well, she should treat her girlfriends with more respect," she muttered as she started to leave the Academy. She then stopped with wide eyes when she saw a red light. "The light. It's that red light again," she said before walking out. She then saw the red light vanish. "I'm sure that was the light of Suzaku."

"Miss Hongo?" Shigyou asked making Yui look at him to see other teachers by him. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"No, I-yes! I-I'm fine," Yui replied.

"That's good. I understand that you're running for the vice principle role tomorrow. As a fellow teacher, I wish you luck. See ya," Shigyou smiled before leaving with the others. Yui had her eyes narrowed until she heard something and looked back.

"What's that?" She asked until she saw an object glowing red on the ground. "A scroll? What's it mean?"

~0~

 _"You're totally sure about this?"_ Naruto asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure they left. It happened again! They both-!"

"Can I talk?" Kiba asked interrupting her, seeing how distraught she was.

"Sure," Yui replied handing him the phone.

"Naruto, get over here right now. You gotta see the scroll right away," Kiba said to his friend.

 _"Right, I'll be right over after I tell Hinata what's going on,"_ Naruto replied

~0~

"Are we…inside the book now?" Taka asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I told you all about it, didn't I? This is the place where you and I first met," Aika smiled.

"It feels sort of familiar. Except the people here are ugly, aren't they?" Taka asked seeing an ugly looking monster.

"Run for it!" Aika shouted at him. Suddenly a wave of flames appeared, getting the monster…and Taka. Aika's eyes widened. "It can only be…" she looked over to see a man with fiery red hair.

"You know, the world's become a dangerous place. Who would have thought we'd have all these monsters wondering around Konan?" Tasuki smirked. Taka laid on the ground, burnt.

"Tasuki!" Aika smiled as Tasuki jumped over and landed by Taka. Tasuki then stood with a laugh.

"Whaddaya know! It's Aika and Tamahome! You're looking kinda scorched there, Tama," Tasuki grinned. Taka grabbed him by the collar.

"Why you-?! What's the big idea, huh, hothead?! You nearly burned me to death!" Taka shouted. Tasuki looked at Aika.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did he forget to take his medication this morning? Or did those blows to the head finally get 'em?" Tasuki asked her.

"Uh, uh. It's not that…" Aika trailed off with a small smile. She then explained everything to Tasuki while they sat under a tree, Tasuki sitting on a rock.

"Oh, I get it. You guys finally meet up in the other world and now this amnesia. That's tough. And it's really pathetic that you don't remember any of your old friends either, Tamahome," Tasuki said.

"I feel like this isn't the first time we've met, but no matter how hard I try…" Taka trailed off.

"No kidding. You mean you don't remember what you and Aika did back then? How you went all hot and heavy for her and started groping her right away? And then you started coming onto me," Tasuki lied, mostly just to entertain himself.

"I did what?!" Taka exclaimed shocked.

"You didn't! You didn't! Tasuki, don't lie to him like that!" Aika scolded. She then sighed. "If only Chichiri was here," she added. That's when Chichiri popped up with a grin. Niko appeared in front of him, waving a paw and meowing. "Chichiri! Niko!" She smiled.

"Oh good, another weirdo," Taka muttered.

"Where is it?! Get it out, ya know!" Chichiri said daggering through Tasuki's pockets.

"Eh?! Hey, what's the big idea?! Watch what you're grabbing there!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Hey, what are you doing, Chichiri?" Aika asked.

"Getting this, ya know," Chichiri said taking out a blue stone.

"Oh, that," Tasuki smiled.

"That? That stone?" Aika asked, confused on why he needed that blue stone.

"Tamahome, hold onto this, okay? Here!" Chichiri said giving it to Taka.

"What're you doin'?" Tasuki asked Taka. "He's talking to you."

"Oh, me?" Taka asked.

"Chichiri, this isn't Tamahome now. His name is Taka. Taka Sukunami," Aika stated.

"Taka or Tamahome. It's the same, ya know," Tasuki said as Taka looked at the blue stone in his hand.

"What is this?" Taka asked. The Blue globe in his hand started glowing before breaking apart and disappearing. Taka's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered some parts from his journey as Tamahome. First when he was under the spell of the Kodoku and fought against Tasuki, especially when Tasuki saved Aika. He then remember Aika crying when she looked at him. Then the part when they were in Sairo. Tasuki had brought peaches for him and Aika. "I see…I see. Now I remember," Taka smiled as his forehead glowed with his symbol. It disappeared then. "Tasuki." He then grabbed Tasuki by the collar again. "Hey! What's the big idea saying I groped Aika like that?! I almost believed you! I outta take your head off!" He shouted before Tasuki broke free.

"Oh ho! Some big moving reunion this is! Lay off the clothes, Mr. Big Guy!" Tasuki shouted as Aika and Chichiri watched.

"You were doing it on purpose, huh?!" Taka glared.

"You better believe it!"

"Chichiri, where's the stone?" Aika asked the monk

"It was Tamahome's jewel of memory, ya know," Chichiri smiled.

"Jewel of memory?" Aika asked.

"After you left, in order for Tamahome to make passage into your world, we sealed the memories in this world into a lot of different jewels. That stone was one of them, ya know. Leave it to Tasuki to not think of what to do," Chichiri said before Niko meowed in agreement.

"That happened two years ago! Who wouldn't forget about it?!" Tasuki shouted making Aika's eyes widen a little.

"Two years? It's been two years since Yui and I left here?" Aika asked Chichiri.

"It'll become clear," Chichiri said as he grabbed his hat making Aika raise an eyebrow at him. "I've got my memory jewel here too," he said before throwing his hat up. A ray of red light then appeared.

~0~

"Isn't Yui Hongo here yet?" A man asked.

"She's late even though she's running for Vice Principle."

"Should we disqualify her?"

"I think we should."

"I do too."

"I don't think we can disqualify her for not showing up," Shigyou piped up.

"Huh? Why not?" One of the guys asked.

"Think about it. You can't disqualify someone running for Vice Principle because they don't make a speech on a particular day. I'm sure I'm right about this one. Democracy just doesn't work that way," he smirked slightly.

~0~

Chichiri then appeared with Tasuki, Taka, and Aika at Mount Taikyoku.

"This is Mount Taikyoku!" Aika smiled. It was till as beautiful as she remembered.

"It is? So this is the place," Tasuki said, not having been there before.

"It's no use. I don't remember, not any of this," Taka said.

"Tamahome," Hotohori smiled in his spirit form. "You have not forgotten me as well, have you?"

"Oh, that's so cold," Nuriko teased.

"Hi, Tasuki! It's been so long," Chiriko smiled.

"Yes it has. Have you all been well?" Mitsukake smiled as well.

"Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake. You guys!" Aika smiled brightly as she ran over to them. She went to hug Nuriko then stopped.

"What's the matter with you, Aika? Did you forget we're all dead?" Nuriko teased her. Aika stuck her tongue out.

"I remembered! Last time I was able to hug you and now I'm not able to because you're in your damn spirit forms!" Aika pouted.

"She hasn't changed," Chiriko smiled.

"That's Aika," Hotohori smiled as well.

"You are doing well, aren't you?" Mitsukake asked her. Aika smiled.

"I'm doing fine, Mitsukake. Thank you," she said.

"Sand witch!" Taka shouted.

"He hasn't changed either," Nuriko said looking at Taka who was hugging Tasuki, Taiitsukun by them.

"Who are you calling a 'sand witch'?" Taiitsukun snapped.

"Too bad you lost your memories. You're gonna have to get used to her and the sight of her lovely face all over again," Tasuki said amused.

"Taiitsukun!" Aika smiled.

"So you and Tamahome were able to meet again after his rebirth, Aika," Taiitsukun smiled, glad it worked.

~0~

"And next up, a speech from the Principle candidate from the second year class, Ren Shigyou," the announcer said. The people were talking about the said man who walked up to the podium.

"Thank you, I am the new Principle of the Leaf Ninja Academy," Shigyou smirked before lightning struck outside.

~0~

A white globe glowed in Taka's hand and he was shown his memories of Chichiri. First when they had gone to save Yui from Kutou only for her to become the Priestess of Seiryuu. Chichiri had saved Aika from Nakago's attack before doing a spell that exploded the area around them. Then Tamahome started breaking through the Seiryuu barrier before Chichiri told Tamahome to get himself and Aika out of there through his hat.

"I fought and was wounded all for Aika's sake. How can I have forgotten about that?" Taka asked looking down a bit.

"That memory jewel came from me, ya know," Chichiri smiled. Aika smiled.

"So if you return all of them to Taka, he'll get his old memories back," she said to the other Warriors. She then frowned when she saw their sad expressions.

"I'm sorry, Aika, but we don't have the other jewels," Nuriko said to her.

"I will explain," Taiitsukun said to Aika. "It's problematic."

~0~

"Teachers try to control their students with all their rules. They use physical punishment and say they're teaching the students a lesson. I'm sure you don't approve of that. All of you have desired at some point to change the world into what you want it to be, but you've all given up hope of ever having that power. From this moment on, you'll be reborn," Shigyou smirked.

~0~

"Reborn into the form they desire," Taiitsukun said.

"Why not? Why can't Hotohori and the others be reborn?" Aika asked.

"An evil life force is interfering," Taiitsukun replied.

~0~

"All fears shall be swept away. I want to hear the inner voices that have been buried deep within your hearts," Shigyou told everyone, parents and students.

~0~

"It is an evil buried within people's hearts. Something awakens and it grows," Taiitsukun stated.

"Then before long it leads to conflict, ya know," Chichiri added.

~0~

"I'm counting on the commitment of each and every one of you to build a new future," Shigyou said.

~0~

"The new force makes people believe they'd be happy if they follow it," Taiitsukun said.

~0~

"Transfer all your strength to me."

~0~

"Suzaku needs all your strength and your courage."

~0~

"Follow me."

~0~

"You must once again join together."

~0~

"A new battle is still ahead of us," both Shigyou and Taiitsukun stated. The crowd of parents and students applaud him with shocked faces. Suddenly purple rays of light appeared and there was an explosion at Mount Taikyoku.

"Wh-what's that?!" Tasuki asked.

"An earthquake!" Chiriko exclaimed.

"How can that be?" Mitsukake asked.

"Mount Taikyoku!" Hotohori gasped.

"Taiitsukun, what's happening?!" Nuriko asked.

"He is quite strong to have gathered this much power already," Taiitsukun said before an explosion happened right behind her.

"No! Taiitsukun!" Aika shouted. She ran to go help her.

"Aika!" Taka shouted before another explosion appeared. Aika screamed and Tasuki ran to her.

"AIKA!"

~0~

Shigyou cackled was his real self appeared behind him, chuckling. It was Tenkou.


	3. Child of Silence

"What do you mean?" Aika asked with narrowed eyes. This was a lot to take in.

"I'll explain it to you again. In total, there are seven jewels of memory. So far, two have been returned to Tamahome," Taiitsukun stated.

"Right, mine and Chichiri's," Tasuki piped up.

"Exactly, because you're both still alive. However, Hotohori and the others haven't been reborn yet into the forms they desire because an evil demon's life force is interfering with the process," Taiitsukun explained.

"Interfering? A demon's power?" Aika asked with shock. They've already sealed one demon away. Who could it be?

"So what happens if we can't find the other stones?" Tasuki asked.

"If we don't find them, there's no harm done unless the demon somehow obtains them first," Taiitsukun replied.

"Then what? If he does get the stones, then what?" Aika demanded, knowing the answer was a bad one.

"If he remains without his memories and the demon's power increases, then Tamahome will disappear," Taiitsukun answered making Aika's and Taka's eyes widen.

"I will…disappear?" Taka asked, not wanting to believe it. Suddenly purple rays of light appeared and there was an explosion at Mount Taikyoku.

"Wh-what's that?!" Tasuki asked.

"An earthquake!" Chiriko exclaimed.

"How can that be?" Mitsukake asked.

"Taiitsukun, what's happening?!" Nuriko asked.

"He is quite strong to have gathered this much power already," Taiitsukun said before an explosion happened right behind her.

"No! Taiitsukun!" Aika shouted. She ran to go help her.

"Aika!" Taka shouted before another explosion appeared. Aika screamed and Tasuki ran to her.

"AIKA!" Tasuki grabbed the Priestess and held her close as they suddenly fell into a lake. Tasuki swam up with Aika in his arms and gasped for air as he reached the surface. He then started swimming to the edge of the lake with Aika under his arm. "Aika, that was close. Are you okay?" He asked. Aika was silent and he laid her on the ledge. His eyes widened as he saw her lips turning a pale blue and her chest wasn't rising. "She's not breathing. Breathe! You gotta breathe! Aika! Come on! You gotta! Wake up. Wake up!" He said as he gently shook her. There was only one thing he could do. He gently picked her up and pressed his lips to hers. He breathed into her, giving her some air. Aika's hand twitched and she suddenly started coughing making Tasuki pull back so she could cough up the water. He smiled in relief. "That's good, you didn't swallow too much water," he said he cupped her cheek, his thumb gentle stroking it as she remained semi-unconscious. He then blushed a bit as he looked at her rosy lips. "Aika…" he whispered. When they first met, he saw her as a little sister…something's changed. He went to lean in to kiss her until a hand was on his and he saw Chichiri with a blushing chibi face. Tasuki screamed and fell back into the water. He swam back up to see a smiling Chichiri holding Aika. "Dammit Chichiri! Don't scare me like that!" He growled.

"Chichiri," Aika murmured as she woke up.

"We're all safe now, ya know," Chichiri smiled at her.

"Aika!" Taka's voice sounded.

"Taka!" Aika smiled as she got up.

"Aika! Guys! Are you okay?" Taka asked as Aika made it up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Aika replied as Taka held her close, relieved she was okay.

"Where's everyone else?" Taka asked.

"Scattered around a bit, but everyone's okay. Taiitsukun used her holy power to get us out of there before it went," Chichiri replied. Tasuki had been staring at Aika who didn't seem to notice. He then started feeling a pang of jealousy as he looked at Taka. He looked back at Aika then touched his lips a bit.

"From inside that explosion?" Aika asked worried for the ruler of the universe.

"Mount Taikyoku is covered with dark clouds. I couldn't see anything," Chichiri frowned.

"So then, where are we now?" Taka asked looking around a little.

"We're in Lake Taichi in Konan," Chichiri replied. Aika then thought of Taiitsukun.

 _"Aika, to you and Suzaku Seven, I leave this task,"_ Taiitsukun had told her. Aika's eyes narrowed with determination.

"The palace, we should start there. We have to recover those jewels. We can't let some demon beat us," she stated to the Warriors. Taka was unsure about it.

"But Aika…"

"She's right, ya know. We have to find them," Chichiri told Taka. He then looked at his red haired friend "Tasuki!" Tasuki pumped a fist in the air.

"Right! Let's go! We won't solve anything standing around here!" Tasuki grinned.

"Uh, Tasuki, since when have you been able to swim?" Chichiri asked before Tasuki spazzed out and sunk into the water.

~0~

Yui was leaning against the wall in the Principal's office while looking at Shigyou who was looking out the window.

"So, was this your doing?" Yui asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Shigyou asked her, sounding surprised.

"You don't have to play dumb. Why'd you make me Vice Principal?" Yui asked with narrowed eyes.

"Wait a minute, you were running for it, weren't you?" Shigyou asked her. Yui stayed silent for a moment before groaning and standing straight.

"I see. Asking you is pointless, isn't it?" Yui asked before she started walking away.

"Miss Hongo, why don't I walk you home?" Shigyou asked her making her stop. "It'll be dark soon." Yui glared over her shoulder.

"Goodbye," she simple said before leaving the room. Shigyou turned and his eyes glowed purple. Yui walked down the first flight of stairs before she reached the second. She then gasped as the window broke. Glass landed in her back, arms, and legs. She let out small cries of pain as she landed on the ground, holding the railing of the stairs.

"That was a close one," Shigyou said walking down the first flight of stairs before reaching her. He then walked passed her, going down the second flight of stairs. "Not hurt, are you? You better be careful on your way home. We wouldn't want you to be devoured by a blue dragon again, would we?" He asked making her gasp and look at him with shock.

"How did-? You…who are you? Tell me!" Yui demanded. Shigyou smirked at her.

"I will tell you. My real name is Renkou," he said as his appearance changed. He was dressed in the ancient clothing the Warriors wore and his purple hair was lighter and longer, in a ponytail like Tamahome used to have. "And your best friend is my enemy."

"A…Aika!" Yui said before she lost consciousness.

~0~

Chichiri had used his magic to send him and everyone else to Konan. Aika smiled brightly as she saw the place. It had been too long since she saw the beautiful place.

"Wow! We're here, ya know!" Chichiri grinned.

"It's been way too long," Tasuki grinned as well.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Aika mused.

"The war two years ago is becoming ancient history to the people here. It's peaceful, ya know," Chichiri said to her.

"Wha-? Holy moly! It looks just like the ancient civilization!" Taka exclaimed.

"Why does everyone say that when they first get here?" Tasuki mumbled.

"Aika!" Nyan-Nyan shouts as she flew over.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Aika smiled.

"She's flying!" Taka blinked.

"You're all right!" Nyan-Nyan said as the small girl landed in Aika's arms. Aika smiled as she hugged the mint haired girl.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Nyan-Nyan. I didn't see you at Mount Taikyoku so I was worried," Aika said. Taka was blinking at them while Tasuki grinned at him.

"What is that-that thing?" Taka asked.

"This is really annoying. I can't explain everything to you," Tasuki muttered.

"Oh, Lord Chichiri!" The Prime Minister smiled brightly as he ran up with some guards. "Lord Tamahome! And the Priestess of Suzaku is here too!" He said. They all exchanged hugs and greetings. Well, Taka was weirded out.

"Prime Minister! It's good to see you, ya know!" Chichiri said.

"Lord Tamahome! Oh, Lord Tasuki's here," the Prime Minister said looking at the red haired boy who was left out.

"'Course I am," Tasuki pouted. They were all led inside while explaining the stones of memory to the Prime Minister.

"Stones, you say? Jewels that restore memory?" the Prime Minister asked the group as they sat at a table.

"Yes, sir and we have no idea how to find them," Aika said to him.

"I will inform my staff and begin an organized search immediately. Attendant," the Prime Minister signaled.

"Right away, sir!" The attendant said before leaving.

"In any case, Lord Chichiri, if it wouldn't be too inconvenient, can I convince you to stay here for a while?" The Prime Minister asked the monk.

"Here? You mean, you want me to stay here? In the palace?" Chichiri asked surprised.

"Yes. We have been working our hardest to rebuild the nation since the war ended, but one injury still saps the strength of our people and discourages them," the Prime Minister said sadly.

"The death of his Majesty," Chichiri sighed sadly.

"Konan still lacks a leader that could be a bridge to the future," the Prime Minister said.

"Hm, what about Lady Houki?" Tasuki asked. "The woman he married that looked like Nuriko."

"Yes. Well, after giving birth to the crowned prince, the Empress fell ill and hasn't spoken a single word for a year and a half. I believe her spirit is broken," the Prime Minister informed.

"A year and a half?" Aika asked softly. She knew if she lost Taka, she would probably be the same way. She stood from her chair. "Prime Minister, where is Lady Houki. Please, won't you let us visit her? Won't you?" She asked.

"Yes, Priestess. That might be just what she needs," the Prime Minister smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Prime Minister," Aika smiled slightly. _'Hopefully I can help her move on from Hotohori's death,'_ she thought. They were then led to the room where Houki stayed.

"She's in here," the Prime Minister said. Aika opened the door slightly.

"Lady Houki?" She asked softly. She then gasped a little with wide eyes. Houki was asleep and Hotohori was sitting next to her on the bed in his spirit form. Hotohori went to cup her cheek, only for his hand to go through here. He wanted to comfort her, but couldn't. "Hotohori…" Aika murmured as she saw Hotohori let his hand hover on Houki's head. Aika, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nyan-Nyan were frowning deeply for the poor Emperor.

"I can't comfort her. She doesn't feel it," Hotohori said to them.

"Heart broken. She couldn't stand the grief of losing his Highness. She loved him so very, very deeply," Nyan-Nyan said hugging Aika's arm.

"Houki…" Hotohori murmured, looking at his love. "Forgive me." The door closed making him look over. Outside, the others were talking.

"I think we should leave them alone for now, ya know," Chichiri said to them.

"So this is where his Highness ended up," Tasuki mused.

"It was Taiitsukun's power. The other Warriors were sent back to different places," Nyan-Nyan stated.

"Good. That's a relief," Aika said feeling a little better about that.

"Oh well, we better go find those rocks for this loser," Tasuki said nudging to Taka.

"Sorry, guys," Taka frowned at them.

"Chichiri, can't you find them?" Aika asked.

"I damn well hope so!" A male voiced making them look over to see a small Nine Tailed Fox. "'Cause even I'm annoyed that he can't remember being Tamahome!" Kurama said with swishing tails.

"Kurama!" Tasuki grinned. Kurama ran over and jumped into the fiery red haired boy's arms.

"Nice to see ya, Kits! Kurama is back and ready to kick some ass if I need to!" Kurama said with a smirkish grin.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" Taka asked blinking.

"Oi…lucky the memories I had to seal on you are easy to get rid of…by my standards anyway," Kurama muttered. He did a hand seal before placing a tail to Taka's forehead. "Release!" He exclaimed. Suddenly Taka saw the memories he had of Kurama being in this world. From the first moment they met, to when they fought in Kutou, and to the talks they had throughout the journey.

"Kurama, I remember now. You were brought here to help protect Aika, weren't you?" Taka asked.

"Bingo, Kit," Kurama smirked. They all then started walking down the hall.

"Anyways, I'm afraid I can't use any of my powers for this particular venture, ya know," Chichiri said referring to Aika's question.

"Ah, then we're gonna have to search one room at a time," Tasuki mused.

"No, you mustn't go that way!" A man said. Something ran into Tasuki's leg making him cry out in pain due to something hard hitting his shin.

"Why you-?! You little rocketed brat!" Tasuki growled holding the little boy up. The little boy was dressed in green robes, holding a sheathed knife that was locked together so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Prince Boshin…" the man said making Tasuki inwardly gulp before rubbing the baby's head. Boshin looked a lot like Hotohori, same hair and eye color.

"You little devil. Now don't tell your father I said that, okay?" Tasuki asked not wanting to face the wrath of Hotohori.

"If he's the Prince, then that means…" Aika trailed off with slight wide eyes.

"It's his Majesty's son, ya know," Chichiri smiled.

"Hehe, a cute little Kit," Kurama said tickling Boshin's tummy with his tails making Boshin giggle and hug the tails.

"Really?" Aika asked Chichiri smiling.

"He sure is cute," Taka smiled as he looked at the adorable Prince who was hugging the dagger. The dagger almost seemed to be like a mini sword on him which made him look even more like his father.

"So he's Hotohori's and Houki's son," Aika smiled softly at the little boy.

"Come, your Highness. Why don't we go back to your room? I promise, no one will try to take away your dagger again," the man watching Boshin promised. Aika knelt down to Boshin's level with a warm smile.

"I was the one who gave that dagger to your daddy a long time ago, before you were born," she said softly. Boshin hugged the dagger tighter to him, thinking she would take it. "Don't worry, I won't take it away. What's your name?" She asked. She knew his name, but she wanted him to say it. Boshin stayed quiet.

"See? You wanna smack him, right?" Tasuki muttered to her.

"Ever think maybe he's shy, you idiot?" Kurama whacked him upside the head. Tasuki groaned and rubbed his head.

"Lady Priestess, I'm afraid it's of now use. Prince Boshin has never spoken one word in his life," the Prime Minister said sadly. Boshin smiled as he played with the tassel on the dagger. Aika frowned as she looked at the old man. "It's just like it is with his mother, as though his mouth and heart have been sealed. He seems to understand what we say, but he won't speak to us," he added while Boshin hugged the dagger with a smile.

"What are you saying?!" Hotohori shouted from behind Aika making her jump.

"Hotohori! Don't pop out so sharp like that!" Aika scolded. Boshin blinked as he looked around, hearing his father's name from the Priestess. Hotohori frowned as he knelt in front of his son.

"It's me. Can't you see me? He looks like me as an infant. The warm intelligence, obvious wit, regal grace, and strength of character," Hotohori mused. Tasuki, Chichiri, Nyan-Nyan, and Aika all gave their exaggerations at that. Nyan-Nyan then gasped.

"Wait! Everyone, get away from that dagger!" She shouted looking at the weapon. The dagger sheath suddenly came off as purple tentacles came out and wrapped around Aika and the others.

"It's come kind of tentacle monster, ya know! Coming from the Prince's dagger!" Chichiri shouted as they all struggled.

"Aika!" Taka shouted. Aika grunted as she struggled.

"Oh please…stop this, Prince Boshin," she murmured. The tentacle squeezed her harder making her cry out in pain.

"Aika!" Kurama shouted before giving his own cry of pain as he was squeezed.

"Your Highness! Please let go of the dagger now," the Prime Minister pleaded as he was also held by a tentacle.

"Can't…use my…power…" Nyan-Nyan struggled.

"Me neither! I can't use my powers without hitting the Prince, ya know!" Chichiri stated

"Ngh! I can't use my fire either!" Tasuki grunted.

"W-we can't use Jutsus either unless we hurt the Prince in the process!" Kurama grunted out for him and Aika. The monster grew to head that had razor sharp teeth and going for Boshin.

"BOSHIN!" Hotohori shouted. He then possessed his son before letting the dagger go and flipping into the air. He thrusted his hand out and a light glowed he stood there, holding the holy sword. Hotohori glared at the monster, using his son's body.

"Your Highness!" Tasuki shouted.

"He's possessed him!" Chichiri stated.

"He's doing it to save us and his son," Kurama mused before grunting. Hotohori then attacked the monster with a battle cry before killing the creature by breaking the dagger. That's when the tentacles disappeared off everyone, freeing them. Aika started falling while Tasuki fell to the ground, Aika landing on his back.

"Oh, Tasuki, thank you," Aika smiled a bit.

"Yeah, sure. What else was I gonna do? Now get off, you're heavy," Tasuki replied, trying to make it look like it bothered him.

"Sorry!" Aika blushed before standing up.

"Tasuki has been going out of his way to save you on this trip, ya know. And I saw him kiss you on the mouth back at the lake too," Chichiri smiled.

"It's called mouth-to-mouth recitation, ya dummy!" Tasuki snapped at him while Aika blinked.

"Well, we're safe, your Highness. Thanks to you," Taka said to Hotohori who was still in Boshin's body, holding the holy sword.

"Yes, the monster has been destroyed with the holy sword. I am a bit bewildered and shocked that I am able to do this," Hotohori said.

"I'm not surprised, Hotohori. Any great father would do the same," Aika smiled at him. Suddenly Hotohori's/Boshin's eyes widened and he started running down the hall. "Hotohori, where are you going?" Aika called. The possessed Boshin ran to Houki's bedroom. Houki heard the footsteps and opened her eyes to see the door burst open.

"Oh Houki!" Hotohori's voice came from Boshin making Houki's eyes widen in astonishment as she sat up.

"Boshin…"

"Houki, can't you see? It is me," Hotohori said to her. Houki stared at him in shock for a second before she smiled.

"Highness?" She asked. She got out of bed. "Could it really be you, Highness?" She asked before hugging Boshin, imagining it was Hotohori holding her in his arms.

"Houki," Hotohori smiled.

"Highness, it really is you," Houki smiled.

"Yes, Houki and it is my fault for leaving you and our son behind and burdening you with grief. I am so sorry. Please forgive me," Hotohori said to her while everyone watched them.

"Oh Hotohori, I missed you so much," Houki murmured, holding him close. Once they finished, they all told Houki about the jewels of memory. "Jewel of memory?"

"Yes, that's right. Without them, Taka-I mean, Tamahome will cease to exist," Aika stated.

"Come to think of it, I always thought it was always an illusion," Houki mused.

"Thought what was only an illusion?" Aika asked with confusion.

"Yes, it was just before I gave birth to my son. I saw a light blue stone appear before me. Somehow, it gently entered my womb. I remember how warm it was. Just after that, when our son was born, the warmth passed out of me. But I thought it was an illusion brought on by my labor," Houki explained.

"So it's with the Prince then," Chichiri mused.

"Do you mean, the jewel is inside him?" Aika blinked while Hotohori was wide eyed from Boshin's body.

"How come I'm getting a bad feeling about this?" Kurama muttered.

"All right! Leave this operations to me!" Tasuki said before grabbing Hotohori/Boshin. He then started shaking him upside down in hopes of getting the jewel out of him. Taka was watching with fear, sweat-dropping.

"Oh…that's why," Kurama mumbled.

"Come on! Spit it out! Chichiri, hit him on the head! As long as his Highness possesses the child, he should be all right!"

"Yeah! Right!" Chichiri agreed. Hotohori then kicked Tasuki away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SON?!" Hotohori yelled at him. "Chichiri! How could you agree with such an asinine plan?! What did I ever do to you, Tamahome?! To make you put a stone in my son?!"

"But I didn't put it in him! I-I wouldn't even know how!" Taka told him while Aika sweat-dropped at the sight of Hotohori yelling. That was pretty rare. Hotohori was pinching Tasuki's cheek hard making the man cry out in pain. Taka was by Aika, hiding from the scary Emperor. A servant girl then walked up.

"Excuse me everyone. Excuse me! I've come to give the Prince his food," she said.

"All right, we will have to discuss this later. It is far more important that Prince Boshin be nourished now," Hotohori said letting Tasuki go. He then got out of his son's body. "Eat well, my son and grow up to be a healthy and contented ruler of men."

"Come here, your Highness so that I may feed you," the servant said putting the tray on the table. Boshin walked over. She then pulled a dagger out and swings it only for it to cut Chichiri who grabbed Boshin, blocking the hit.

"It's another monster, ya know! She's not a real human being!" Chichiri shouted. Taka stood in front of Aika to protect her. Tasuki and Kurama were ready to fight the monster.

"Can't we catch a damn break around here?!" Kurama growled.

"One after another, they show up to bother us!" Tasuki agreed as he got his fan out. "Out of the way, Tamahome. Rekka Shinen!" He shouted.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Kurama shouted before shooting a large ball of fire out of his mouth.

"Is it gone?" Taka asked seeing the fire hit the monster.

"Not quite!" Nyan-Nyan replied as they saw the monster. "Sen, Sen, ha!" She shouted before balls of light came out of her hands at the monster. "This thing is tough!"

"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball!" Aika shouted. A ball of lightning appeared in her hands and she let out a battle cry as she threw it hard at the monster. Like the balls of light, it only damaged the monster a little. Taka growled and went to use Taijutsu until Hotohori appeared in front of him.

"I'll handle this!" He told Taka. His holy sword then glowed red and he glared at the monster. "This stops here. I will not let you hurt my son! Now, be gone!" Hotohori shouted before he killed the monster, a bright red light glowing throughout the palace. Once the monster was gone, there was still a red light. Houki and Boshin then saw Hotohori become visible.

"Your majesty," Houki said with tears in her eyes. Hotohori's eyes widened and he looked at her and Boshin.

"Houki, can you…can you see me?" He asked her. Houki smiled tearfully.

"Yes, I can see you," she replied. Boshin smiled then cooed at the sight of his father. "You see him too, don't you, Boshin? You know who he is?" She smiled softly before setting her son on the ground. "My son, that brave man is your father." Boshin smiled brightly and walked up to his father making Hotohori smile.

"Boshin, my beautiful son," he said softly before kneeling down, holding his arms out to hold him. "Come here." Boshin reached him and went to hug him, but unfortunately went right through him. Hotohori's eyes widen as Boshin stumbles to the ground. Boshin sniffled and whimpered before he started crying. It broke Hotohori's heart to hear those cries and the fact that he couldn't hold his own little boy. He covered his mouth with his hand as he felt his own tears. Houki soft sobbed, feeling sorry for her husband and son. The sight even broke Aika's, Kurama's, Taka's, and the two Warrior's hearts.

"Come into me. Use my body, please," Taka smiled softly at Hotohori as he knelt beside him. Hotohori looked at him stunned. "You can because unlike everyone else here, I'm only using about half of my memories. So there's plenty of room to spare, you see?" He chuckled a bit while Hotohori smiled back at him.

"Tamahome…I am forever in your debt," he said before he possessed Taka. Then, in Taka's body, he picked up his crying son, giving a warm smile. "Boshin, my son," he said holding him close. "Forgive me. I've been a terrible father. I cannot be here with you or your mother, but you are both forever with me in my heart. Grow up quickly and well, my son. Become a strong and noble man and then, as much as I did-no, more than I was able, love your subjects. Become a great leader who will build a world of peace and protect your mother as a responsible, beloved son should. I know you will. You are…my most precious treasure," Hotohori said from Taka's body.

"Papa," Boshin said making Hotohori's and Houki's eyes widen.

"Boshin," Houki breathed. Tasuki was crying at the scene while Kurama was sitting on Aika's head, trying not to cry. Aika had tears pricking her eyes while Chichiri and Nyan-Nyan smiled.

"Boshin, you just…what did you say?" Hotohori asked his son. Boshin smiled more.

"Pa…pa," he replied. Hotohori then had tears in his eyes.

"Boshin," he said before Boshin brought his tiny hand up, placing it on his father's cheek.

"Papa," he said before Hotohori smiled tearfully, gabbing his little hand in his large one.

"My son…"

"Papa. Papa," Boshin smiled brightly. Suddenly a light blue light came from Boshin and shined above them.

"What is that?" Taka asked. "The jewel of memory from inside this boy," he said looking at the jewel. It's then he started remembering the friendship he had with Hotohori. First when it came to Hotohori coming into Aika's room after the two had talked about their love. Hotohori had threatened him that he wouldn't give up, that he would fight for Aika's heart. "What's this?" He asked before he saw Aika running to stop the battle between Tamahome and Hotohori when Tamahome was under the spell of the Kodoku. Then when he went to kill Aika and she kissed him, breaking the spell

"You must know, Tamahome. Even the power of Kodoku was no match for the love you and Aika share. The strength of which you protect Aika comes from your abiding love for her and your gentleness," Hotohori smiled, sitting next to his wife who now held Boshin. "Thank you for lending me your body."

"Yes, your Highness," Taka smiled back at him. He then smiled at his beloved Aika who smiled back.

"Isn't it great, Taka? We've got the third jewel," she said to him.

"Yeah and I remember the time you almost died, Aika," Taka replied. It wasn't his favorite memory. Tasuki had watched them, not noticing the sad look on his face. Suddenly there was a red light from Aika and Taka making everyone look at her with surprised. Kurama was now in her arms with wide eyes.

"What now?!" Tasuki asked.

"Aw shit! Not again! I hate this kind of traveling!" Kurama shouted.

"Suzaku! They've been surrounded by the power of Suzaku, ya know!" Chichiri said.

"They're going back to the other world!" Tasuki agreed.

"Aika," Taka said to her. Aika looked at everyone else.

"Listen, I promise we'll come back! We'll find the fourth jewel! I promise!" She said to them before the three of them vanished.

~0~

A young man was praying to a light blue jewel like Hotohori's that was at an alter. He had blue hair that was up in a bun.

"Lord Rokou? Lord Rokou!" A woman called making him open his eyes to reveal blue orbs. He stood and left the room.


	4. Manifestation of Rebirth

The scroll glowed red as Yui looked over from her bed. She had bandages on her cheeks from the cuts she received.

"Aika and Taka. They're coming back here," she smiled in relief until the red light expanded.

~0~

"Naruto, Yui's on the phone," Hinata called.

~0~

Aika smiled as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Taka, isn't it great that we found the third memory stone?" She asked him making him smile as well.

"Yeah and I finally remember everyone," he said as he pulled her close. Aika tucked her head into his neck.

"I'm still scared of that evil life force Taiitsukun says is trying to interfere," she admitted with a frown.

"No need to worry. As long as we always love one another, we'll win," Taka said confidently, keeping his smile.

 _'Taka, you'll always love me, won't you?'_ Aika thought as she leaned into his warmth.

"They both seem to be fine. Neither one's injured. They were both just making out in front of me," Yui deadpanned over the phone while Aika and Taka jumped apart, spazzing out.

"Yui!" Aika gasped, surprised to see her.

"We're back at Yui's house?" Taka asked surprised.

"I saw the red light from inside the building," Yui stated, meaning the Academy building. "Must have been you guys, right?"

"Yeah," Aika replied.

"That's when I found that scroll there too," Yui stated as Aika looked her over with worried eyes.

"Yui, how'd you get hurt?" She asked.

"Oh Aika, thanks for noticing. It was terrible," Yui frowned as she remembered Shigyou attacking her. She then told the two everything. Aika's eyes widened.

"Yui…"

"Anyway, until we find out who this Shigyou really is, you better not go to the Academy," Yui stated.

"She's right, Aika. You should stay home. I'll discuss it with Naruto and Kiba tomorrow," Taka added.

"Okay," Aika sighed.

~0~

 _'…is what I said to them,'_ Aika thought the next day as she appeared at the Academy. _'But after what happened to Yui….I just have to make sure Naomi doesn't get me alone,'_ she thought as she looked at the Academy building from the tree.

"Aika?" Naomi asked making Aika jump in fear with a small shriek. "What are you doing? Come on, let's go," she smiled as she took Aika by the wrist and led her into the Academy.

"N-Naomi!" Aika stuttered, hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened before. After a class, the teachers were on break. Aika was observing everyone. _'Where is he? Everyone's acting normal. Maybe…'_

"Where's Shigyou? Is he absent?" One of the Chuunin teachers asked.

"I haven't seen him," another replied as Aika didn't seem him at all.

 _'Absent? Good. I hope he stays absent,'_ Aika thought with narrowed eyes.

~0~

 _"Hello? Hitsubasa residence-wait, don't go hanging up! Nothing's worse than getting a call and not knowing who it's from. So please, leave a message for me after the one. Thanks!"_ Aika's voice rang from the answering machine. Taka was trying to call her, Naruto and Kiba right behind him.

"She isn't there," Taka said to the two fellow ninjas. "All I'm getting is that goofy long winded message of hers that you made her do."

"It's clever. It's not goofy," Naruto muttered, pouting a bit. "Darn them, Aika."

"So why didn't you check in on her this morning, huh?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I'll head over there right now," Taka said before he started running off.

"Okay, good," Naruto agreed.

"And Akamaru and I will go to Yui's," Kiba said before running off.

"Right. Okay…I guess I'll go buy some ramen," Naruto said before heading to Ichiraku's.

"Excuse me, Taka?" A woman asked making Taka stop and look over. "My name is Miro Kamashido. We haven't met yet, but I asked to become an assistant of Lord Naruto's yesterday," she smiled.

"Oh right, nice to meet you. Sorry, I'm in a hurry, so…" Taka smiled before going to take off. He suddenly heard her gasp and turned when she fell to her knees. "Miss Kamashido!" He ran over to help her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think I am," Miro said placing a hand on his arm until she gasped again.

"Miss Kamashido!"

~0~

Aika had finished teaching her classes and was about to leave when she saw Naomi. She smiled.

"See you later, Naomi," she waved.

"No, wait," Naomi said making Aika stop and look over. "There's something written on the blackboard you have to see," she said to her meaning the announcement board. Aika looked over and her eyes widened when she saw 'Aika Hitsubasa…must die' on the board. She then saw the teachers stand, their eyes glowing purple.

"Naomi," Aika murmured as Naomi turned to her.

~0~

"Are you…are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Taka asked Miro. He had brought her into a building to keep her out of the sun.

"Yeah, I'm much better now. I'm sorry. You said you were in a hurry too," Miro apologized. Taka smiled at her.

"It's okay. Don't worry about that," he replied.

"But aren't you worried…about Aika?" Miro asked making Taka's eyes widen. Miro cupped his cheek and bit his ear. "I'm sorry, did that hurt? Did I bite a little bit too hard?" She asked as Taka began to feel his body begin to lose feeling. "Going numb? Don't worry, it's only meant to hold you here for a little while longer. I hope you make it in time," Miro chuckled as she got up and walked away.

 _'Ai…ka…'_ Taka thought before he collapsed, losing consciousness.

~0~

Renkou stood on the Academy roof in his original form, watching the sunset as the wind blew gently.

"Principle, sir, we've brought Aika Hitsubasa to you," one of the men said as Renkou turned with a smirk to see Aika glaring at him.

"You bastard. What…what's so worthwhile about controlling everyone?" Aika asked with an angered tone. Renkou jumped down off a part of a roof, over to Aika.

"You misunderstand my character. I wanted you to have one peaceful day as an Academy teacher. My kind of nature manifesting itself because I pity you a little. You see, surprisingly you're about to jump off this roof. 'Academy teacher takes her life unexpectedly.' It could be post work depression or she wasn't able to get over her parents' deaths. The public will have fun trying to explain it," Renkou said to her.

"Demon. You're the devil dressed in human skin. In disguise," Aika growled with a glare. Oh how she wished the two ninjas would let her go so she could kill him.

"Human skin? That's nothing to me. Are human beings really that special? I know how weak and foolish humans really are, how cruel and cowardly. Alone they can accomplish little or nothing, but when they gather into groups, they easily attack those who are isolated from them or the lease bit different than they are. They'll abuse them until they drive them away, never considering the feelings of their prey. They merely seek their help. If I am a devil, so are they. Look at them. Look at their placated expressions, how easily they are controlled. No matter what happens to you, they'll act as though it wasn't their problem," Renkou said to Aika.

"That is not true! I know human beings; their warmth and kindness and their strength. Their loving hearts and concern for others," Aika stated.

"Their loving hearts? Oh yes, just like we do. Just exactly," Renkou mused before leaning closer to Aika's face. "You're so naïve. Let's test your theory," he said as he grasped her chin. Aika's eyes widened and she suddenly saw his starting to glow.

 _'Don't look into his eyes,'_ she thought.

"I'm going to break you two apart," Renkou said to her.

 _'No…'_

"He'll vanish soon anyway.

 _'No!'_

"And then I'll make you love me in his place."

 _'No…somebody, help me. Help me…Taka!'_ Aika thought as the scroll she carried started to glow red. They suddenly heard fighting and Renkou looked over to see Taka had taken some of the ninjas down.

"I don't know what sort of insight you have, but it's not that compelling," Taka said to Renkou.

"Taka!" Aika said with relief.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner, Aika," Taka said with a confident smile.

~0~

"Come on, Akamaru! We have to get their quicker!" Kiba said to his partner as he and Yui rode on top of him. Akamaru barked in agreement before moving even faster.

"They're bound to be on the roof somewhere. We have to hurry!" Yui said to Kiba.

"Gotchya!"

~0~

Taka ran forward, taking down more of the ninjas.

"Taka," Aika smiled before she used some hand to hand combat to get the two ninjas off her. She saw Renkou jump up and looked at Taka. "Here!" She shouted throwing him the scroll. Taka reached up and caught it.

 _"Did you know this, Aika? Suzaku was originally called Houou. 'Hou' meant male and 'ou' meant female. And it was also known as the Phoenix. It would consummate its life by burning itself in flames and within them be reborn over and over. It's a symbol of eternal, inescapable, predestined love. So I guess you could say that love is the source of Suzaku's power. Heh, love,"_ Naruto had once told the girl he thought of as a little sister. The scroll unraveled as Renkou stood on the thin railing. His eyes widened when he saw the scroll flying at him. It hit him in the face. He jumped off the railing and went to get away until his eyes widened more when the scroll wrapped itself around him.

"The scroll just…" Taka trailed off.

"Taka…it…" Aika trailed off as well, just as surprised. Renkou struggled to get out of the scroll's hold as he fell from the building. The scroll then glowed red. "The red light, just like before."

"Aika…" Taka whispered. The scroll hit the ground with Renkou gone as well as Aika and Taka. Yui, Kiba, and Akamaru walked over to the scroll.

"I don't think that killed him," Kiba muttered.

"But maybe we'll be able to fight him now as long as we have this scroll," Yui replied.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed as Akamaru barked. They then heard people talking and looked up at the roof to see confused ninjas, but no Aika or Taka.

"They went back. Together," Yui mused. Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Uh huh. They went to find the fourth stone," Kiba said as Yui rested her head on his shoulder.

~0~

Chichiri and Tasuki were sneaking around outside a house, a spirit of Hotohori following when Tasuki saw something in the sky.

"In coming," he warned in whisper. He suddenly caught Aika in his arms.

"Hey, nice catch, ya know," Chichiri whispered. Taka screamed as he fell and hit the ground in front of them. "And welcome back, Tamahome," he smiled.

"Where…am I?" Aika whispered, opening her eyes.

"Aika, it's good to see you here again," Hotohori smiled.

"Hotohori, you guys!" Aika smiled as she saw them, not knowing they were sneaking around.

"Shh!" Tasuki and Chichiri shushed her.

"Not so loud, ya know," Chichiri told her.

"Huh?" Aika blinked.

"We're trying to be quiet because we're being thieves tonight," Chiriko whispered with Nuriko smiling next to him.

"Kinda stupid breaking into my own house though," Nuriko mused.

"You mean, this is your home, Nuriko? And you're breaking in?" Aika whispered with surprise. "Oh, Nuriko and Chiriko!" She gasped quietly realizing they were actually there.

"Where's Kurama?" Chiriko asked.

"He wasn't with us when we were brought here. Maybe he'll pop up sometime like he did the last time we were here," Aika replied. Nuriko led them to where they could all sneak in.

"This way," he whispered.

"So you say weeks passed since we were here last?" Taka whispered as they snuck in.

"I didn't just say it's passed, it's passed. whose jewels do you think we've been lookin' for, huh?" Tasuki asked him.

"And you found Nuriko's jewel?" Aika asked once they all made it to an area and sat down.

"Sort of," Hotohori replied.

"I'm sorry. It's my older brother, you see…" Nuriko trailed off.

 _"First my sister when I was little. Now younger brother Ryuuen is gone. They say he died an honorable death in battle, but he was buried alone in frozen wasteland," Rokou said as Chichiri and Tasuki sat behind him while Hotohori stood._

"First he let us burn incents for Nuriko's soul, but then Tasuki…"

"Hey, I couldn't help it! I couldn't! To suddenly see Nuriko goofing around in that serious atmosphere, I just lost it," Tasuki said to Chichiri as they remembering Tasuki laughing when Nuriko pulled a silly face by his elder brother.

"I couldn't help it either when I realized I was in my own house and you guys were praying for me with such serious looks…well, I mean, not that I didn't like the attention, but still, I was embarrassed," Nuriko said sheepishly.

"So…you had to lose your cool and turn him against us?!" Taka hissed at Tasuki.

"Don't give me that dirty look," Tasuki muttered as he took out his fan.

"So Rokou has the stone in his possession?" Aika asked Nuriko. Nuriko shook his head.

"No, it's right here," Nuriko said motioning to the crystal ball that was on a shrine.

"A crystal ball. You mean…"

"It's been a treasure of mine since I was little. I remember hearing that the souls of the dead come back and live in these every year during the Chugen Festival. I noticed that its color had changed from what it used to be and I found the jewel inside," Nuriko explained.

"We were kinda rash, ya know and we took the thing and we tried to break it open immediately," Chichiri said ashamed.

 _"Give that here! What are you doing?!" Rokou had asked enraged as he grabbed the crystal ball back. "That keepsake belonged to Ryuuen, the little brother I'll never see again and you Suzaku Warriors want to take it," he said as tears came to his eyes. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Hotohori looked at him with sympathy. "Want to take this away from me as well. Wasn't getting my brother killed enough for you? Wasn't it?!"_ Nuriko stared sadly at the crystal ball.

"Honestly, my brother's silly," he murmured. Aika frowned as she listened to her best friend. She knew better than anyone how Nuriko was feeling.

"I understand how Rokou feels. But Tamahome is more important at this time," Chiriko said sadly.

"Exactly. If we proceed too slowly, he may vanish and our cause will be lost," Hotohori said to Nuriko.

"Tasuki….I don't care, just break it," Nuriko said looking down.

"You sure?" Tasuki asked his friend.

"We have to do something. I don't think that he's gonna change. When we were little, he was a coward. A cry baby. Everybody picked on him and he always had to be saved by his little brother. He depended on others for everything. It's been two years since it happened. He has to finally accept that I'm dead and move on with his own life. Right now, Tamahome's memory jewel is more important," Nuriko stated with a determined expression.

"Nuriko…" Aika murmured.

"Okay then. Aika, give the crystal ball to Tamahome to hold onto, okay?" Tasuki smirked as he grabbed his fan.

"Why? So you can fry me along with it?" Taka glared at him.

"I can aim. I will only hit the ball, coward," Tasuki muttered as Aika gave Taka the crystal ball. As soon as the ball touched his hand, it glowed making everyone gasp with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" Nuriko exclaimed as Taka glowed and suddenly looked like he was in pain. There was suddenly a monster holding him.

"Taka!" Aika shouted before her boyfriend screamed in agony.

~0~

 _'Ren, no one can judge us or what we do,'_ Renkou's sister said as she glowed purple, holding her brother who was all beaten up. She opened her eyes and glared ahead. _'No one.'_

~0~

"Tamahome!" Chichiri shouted as he ran forward. He then placed his hand on Taka's chest, his hand glowing red.

"What happened?!" Tasuki asked as he saw the monster disappear. "A monster is inside of Tama?!"

"Taka!" Aika said with worry, about to go over until Chichiri stopped her.

"No, stay back! Aika must not touch him, ya know!" He said to everyone.

~0~

"Yes. A power completely apart from that of Suzaku," Renkou's sister, Misu smirked.

~0~

Taka groaned and grunted as he fell to his knees, the crystal ball falling out of his hands.

"This is more than just a spell being cast at this moment, ya know!"

~0~

"It has attached itself within his body."

~0~

"What are you doing here?" Rokou demanded as he walked in and saw the Suzaku group. "What was that thing? A monster? Why did you bring a monster here?"

"Oh jeez," Tasuki sighed with annoyance.

~0~

"Almost done. Once I give Ren a bit more of my life force, we'll finish this…for Tenkou," Miro said to the shadow she was looking at. It's then a purple fire appeared and Tenkou was standing there with a smirk.

"That's fine. Misu, you must take your time. Renkou needs your help to recover," Tenkou said to her.

~0~

Rokou picked up the crystal ball and held his close.

"I will never give this treasure to any friends of monsters," he stated.

"Brother," Nuriko frowned.

"Please, leave this house now!" Rokou told everyone.

"No, brother, don't!" Nuriko shouted.

"If you won't leave then I will, with the crystal ball!" Rokou said when no one left. He held the crystal ball and walked out of the house. "Somebody, bring my carriage! Bring my carriage at once!"

"Lord Rokou! It's very late! Where do you want to go?" One of the servants asked.

"To the temple. I'm going to ask the Buddha to protect this crystal," Rokou stated as he walked. Nuriko stood there, watching him go.

"It's not only that he can't see me, he can't hear me either….Brother…" Nuriko whispered sadly. Once Taka seemed to have calmed down, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Chichiri were tending to Taka, trying to cure him.

"So that woman planted the evil creature inside of his body?" Hotohori asked.

"What a low down trick," Nuriko said angered.

"Sorry, I was careless and I never suspected her," Taka said as Chichiri helped him sit up.

"This is ready now, Chichiri," Chiriko said, finishing the seal.

"What is that?" Tasuki asked.

"A spell to seal the demon. If I can cast a barrier then use his Highness' holy sword combined with our powers to silence the creature in Tamahome then we can dislodge it," Chichiri explained.

"Will Tamahome be hurt by this?" Nuriko asked worried.

"A Celestial Warrior has far more resilience than a normal person, but this tricky," Chiriko replied.

"But he's not even a full strength warrior now," Tasuki pointed out. Aika was watching them silently, thinking of going after Rokou to get the stone.

"If we could only get that stone," Hotohori said.

"The truth is, it would be much better to find another way to extricate this monster," Chichiri said as Aika snuck out of the house without them noticing. Aika then started running, going after Rokou.

 _'Taka….Taka, hang on, please,'_ Aika thought until she heard the sound of a horse making their way over.

"Whoa!" Tasuki said as he made the horse stop in front of her. He then smiled at the Priestess. "Hey, you, do you even know where the temple is?"

"Tasuki," Aika smiled.

"Climb on!" Tasuki encouraged before helping her onto the horse. He then started making his way to the temple. "Boy, Tamahome can do no wrong in your eyes, huh? I mean, aren't you even a little pissed off at him?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it for a second. How he let that girl Miro cast a spell on him and plant that monster inside his ear. As I see it, it's Tama's own fault. He was probably making a play for her and she bit," Tasuki said to her. Aika loosened her grip around his torso and fell off the horse. "Aika! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He asked as he stopped the horse. Aika glared at him.

"That's enough! Just go! Poor Taka…I'm sick of you bad mouthing Tamahome. You know he isn't irresponsible like that. Tasuki, you're his…you're Tamahome's friend, aren't you?" Aika asked as she got up while Tasuki looked down. Aika walked, making her way to the temple on her own. "Never mind, you can go back, okay?"

"I was…I was just….Look, I…I just felt bad for you. I don't wanna see you looking sad. Ah no! That's not it! What am I saying?! Wait up, Aika. Come on," Tasuki said trying to encourage her to come back over.

"I asked you to go back!" Aika told him.

"Uh, Aika…that way," Tasuki pointed to the right.

"Oh…yeah. I knew that," Aika said making her way in that direction. She suddenly rustling and gasped when she saw a snake pop up and went to bite her.

"Aika!"

~0~

"Great Buddha, please protect me and this crystal ball from all demonic creatures. This is all I have left of my brother now. Oh please, don't let anyone take it away from me," Rokou prayed as he held the crystal ball close. He didn't see his younger brother appear behind him as he prayed. "Ryuuen, please protect me," he said as Nuriko activated his bracelets.

"If that protection gets us all wiped out, I'll never forgive you for the rest of your life," Nuriko said with narrowed eyes. Suddenly the armband was around Rokou's neck surprising the eldest brother.

~0~

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki shouted as he stabbed the snake with his fan and lit it on fire. The snake was dead and Aika sat up.

"Tasuki!" Aika gasped as she saw Tasuki's bleeding shoulder. Tasuki held it as he collapsed to his knees, in pain.

"I think…it was poisonous," Tasuki grunted out, sweating from the poison. The horse laid on the ground dead.

"W-what should I do?" Aika asked trying to think of how to get the poison out.

"D-don't you know? Suck the poison out of the wound then bandage it tightly so it can't reach my heart," Tasuki instructed.

"Alright," Aika said looking at him with worry. She moved his shirt off his shoulder so she could look at the wound. She leaned in and squeeze the wound to help before placing her mouth on it, sucking the poison out. Tasuki grunts in pain before looking at her.

 _'Aika…'_ He thought before groaning in pain. Aika spit the blood and poison out of her mouth onto the ground. She kept repeating this process of sucking and spitting the poison out before pulling back and wiping her mouth.

"Will he be alright now?" She murmured until she gasped while looking at Tasuki's injury. _'Suck the poison out of the wound? Could that work on Taka's ear wound too?'_ She thought to herself.

"Outta the way! I'm coming through!" Nuriko shouted as he ran, carrying his elder brother over his shoulder. Nuriko then stopped and turned to see it was Aika and Tasuki who were blinking at him. "Aika? Tasuki? What's going on?"

~0~

Taka groaned and Chichiri tried to help him, frowning when he couldn't even touch Taka.

"It's no use. I can't diminish the hold it has on him," Chiriko whimpered as he looked down ashamed. Chichiri was sitting behind him cross legged while his thumbs and pointer fingers were together, doing a seal.

"It's not your fault, Chiriko," Chichiri assured.

"That's right. In the meantime, I will protect Tamahome with my life force. Only a living person can actually touch him," Hotohori said as he sat by Taka, using his life force to create a shield around Taka, holding his holy sword.

"Until Tasuki and Aika return, we have to concentrate," Chichiri said firmly. The doors then opened revealing Nuriko.

"We're all here!" He grinned.

"Nuriko," Chiriko said surprised. Nuriko was carrying Tasuki and Aika in his arms, Rokou now leaning against the door.

"I brought my brother back with me and the stone too! Along with Aika and this bloodless snake," Nuriko smiled.

"Let me down now," Tasuki whined. Once everyone was settled, Aika told everyone her idea.

"Draw the creature out from the wound?" Chichiri asked surprised.

"That sounds dangerous and questionable, is it not?" Hotohori asked.

"Yeah, what if it ends up inside of you next, Aika?" Nuriko asked.

"If Aika gets hurt, Tamahome will never forgive us," Chiriko stated.

"Exactly and Tamahome can't take the pain in his condition, ya know," Chichiri added.

"I-I can…handle it," Taka choked out. He looked at Aika. "I-I don't know…how you'll do it, but…Aika, it'll be okay. I won't lose to this….I won't if it means I can hold you again soon…then I can withstand anything," he said with a pained smile while Aika looked torn between the decisions.

"Please help him, Nuriko! Please!" Aika pleaded.

~0~

A necklace with a red stone shaped into a person glowed purple.

"Chichiri, the sorcerer, will his barrier hold out much longer?" Misu smirked.

~0~

Nuriko was now holding Taka, using his bracelets to make him able to even touch Taka.

"These bracelets are the only things holding you down, but I'm being real careful so I won't be as powerful as usual. So try not to go too wild, okay?" Nuriko said softly to Taka with a small smile.

"R-right…I'll do my best," Taka managed to get out.

"Aika," Nuriko said earning a nod from the girl. Aika then walked up to Taka while Rokou stared with wide eyes, holding the crystal ball. He then squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Taka scream in pain as Aika tried to suck the monster out.

~0~

"It's useless. No matter what you attempt to do to help him, he'll never be able to stand it," Misu smirked.

~0~

Taka kept screaming in pain and Tasuki held his leg down so he wouldn't move around too much.

"Try to hang in there, buddy!" Tasuki told him. Taka groaned and screamed before he started slumping.

"Taka!" Aika exclaimed as she held him. Taka tried to kick Tasuki off him.

"Ow!"

"Tasuki!" Aika gasped, surprised by the kick.

"No, Tasuki, you're injured too!" Hotohori said to the Warrior.

"I know, but I'm tough. I can take it. Now let's do it! Come on!" Tasuki smirked before Taka kicked him square in the face. Tasuki flew into a wall before sliding down upside down.

"Taka, he's only trying to help you! You gotta hang on!" Aika said to her boyfriend as she looked at him with worry. Nuriko looked at his elder brother.

"Big brother! I know you can hear me now, can't you?!" Nuriko asked while Rokou stared with wide eyes. "Help us please! It's up to you now!" He shouted.

"Ryuuen…I can't. I can't do it! I don't have that kind of strength," Rokou said holding the crystal ball close. Chiriko narrowed his eyes as he glowed. Rokou turned with a gasp as he saw Chiriko coming at him with a battle cry. Chiriko then tried to possess him.

"No! You can't, Chiriko! You can't possess the one whose heart is closed, ya know! Leave him alone!" Chichiri shouted. It's then both Rokou and Chiriko screamed while everyone else watched in horror. Chiriko was then thrown out of Rokou and he laid on the ground. Rokou collapsed to his knees while dropping the crystal ball. Chiriko sat up, looking down as he sobbed.

"Even though you live now…" Chiriko glared at him through his tears. "Even though you're alive, if you don't help, you won't live long! Why won't you let me?!" He cried while everyone looked down. "Please…let me in. You're a disgrace. It will all end because you're a coward and a disgrace!"

"Chiriko…" Chichiri murmured. Taka screamed in pain.

"No! He's biting his own tongue! Tamahome…" Nuriko opened his eyes and gasped when he saw his brother. "Rokou!" He saw that Rokou had put his arm in Taka's mouth before he could bite his tongue. Rokou looked at his younger brother.

"I understand. I know you're gone now. No matter where I search, I'll never find you," Rokou said, his voice cracking a bit. _"Ryuuen! Kourin! Where are you?! Ryuuen! Kourin!" A young Rokou shouted as he looked for his younger brother and sister._ Rokou had tears in his eyes. "They say you were honorable, that you died bravely, yet why can't I accept it? They told me you rest peacefully in the snow, but I couldn't see your body to grieve for you. All I knew was that you were dead and how much I missed you, wanted to hold you, and weep for you…..And yet I was denied that wish to see you one more time. I miss you so much," he choked out as he held his brother's bracelet. Nuriko turned his hand and locked his fingers together with Rokou's before their hands glowed red. Rokou looked at his brother with wide eyes while Nuriko smiled.

"Oh brother," Nuriko said with tears in his eyes.

"Ryuuen!" Rokou smiled back. Aika spit out the monster and Hotohori ran forward to kill the monster. He then swung his sword down and killed the beast. Aika held Taka while they all looked at Nuriko and Rokou with small smiles on their faces. "Are you there, brother? You and I may look alike, but we are so different and always have been. Your heart, your strength, you're so powerful. I'm pathetic by comparison. I wanted to show you that I can be a big brother to you, but before I could…you were gone. I want to be a better man. Will you accept me as your big brother?" Rokou asked as he and Nuriko rested their arms together.

"What are you saying? All my life you've been my big brother, haven't you? It's okay, you're stronger now. You know what? You'll be okay," Nuriko smiled softly at him.

~0~

Tenkou crushed the yellow flame in his hand, having seen the Suzaku Warriors and Priestess save Taka. He chuckled a bit.

"From here on end…this will be fun."


	5. The Flame of Friendship

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki shouted, using his flames to open Nuriko's crystal ball which revealed the fourth jewel that was a light pink. The orb glowed and Taka was shown his memories of Nuriko. First when Nuriko died when they were in Hokan after moving the large boulder from the door to the Shinzahou. Also how they watched him die in Tamahome's arms. Then when it came to their journey to Hokan, Nuriko saved him and Aika, activating his bracelets for the first time.

"Nuriko, I remember what you said: about the tough times making us stronger and how someday we'll be able to laugh about them," Taka said as his forehead glowed with his symbol. All the glowing stopped and he smiled while opening his eyes. "It's true, isn't it, Nuriko?"

"Yeah, that's right, if you live through it," Nuriko deadpanned while Hotohori and Chiriko shared the same annoyed look at Taka who sweat-dropped.

"Why must you point out that you're still alive and we're not?" Hotohori asked him.

"Do you wanna join our little club, Tamahome?" Chiriko threatened.

"Gah, no! That's not what I meant," Taka said to them with an apologetic look.

"You know, Kurama would be laughing his ass off at you," Nuriko said to Taka who gulped at the thought.

"I'm so glad he's not here," he muttered.

"We're doing great. Only three more jewels of memory to go, ya know," Chichiri smiled as he stood next to Aika.

"Yeah," She agreed with a smile of her own until Tasuki popped up.

"Hey…can we call it quits for today?" He asked.

"Of course. Please feel free to stay here, all of you. I'll have rooms ready at once," Rokou smiled at them.

"Yay! Sleep over! Sleep over!" Nuriko cheered.

"Hey, this is your house," Aika reminded with a giggle.

"I don't like it! Why do you guys always get to have your own room?!" Tasuki whined after they were shown to their rooms.

"You're hurt, remember?! Keep the volume down!" Nuriko told him.

"Aika and Tamahome are the exception!" Chiriko agreed.

"Come along, Tasuki. I'll tell you all about my remarkable son Boshin!" Hotohori smiled.

"No thanks!" Tasuki replied.

"You're really obnoxious, ya know. I wish another poisonous snake would bite you, ya know!" Chichiri told him. Aika giggled at him.

"Oh Chichiri," she said shaking her head.

"Very funny," Tasuki said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it! I'm dying from laughter!" A voice said laughing.

"Kurama!" Aika exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"How come when I get here I'm always left out of the action, eh?! I always arrive at the last minute, sheesh!" Kurama said huffing.

"There's bound to be more action coming, Kurama," Taka said chuckling. Soon Taka and Aika were in their own room and Taka opened the window.

"Taka."

"Hm?" Taka looked at Aika. Aika wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest as his arms went around her small frame. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing really. I just wanna stay like this for a little while," Aika murmured, taking in his comforting scent. Taka smiled softly as he held her close to him. His eyes then widened and he looked over to see a woman on the bed. He pulled Aika away and made her stay close to him, ready to protect her.

"Who's there?!" Taka demanded. The woman chuckled. There on the bed was a naked Misu who had her legs crossed. The only thing she had on was a necklace that had a red figurine on it.

"Am I intruding? I understand you don't like the present I arranged for you earlier. However, look. I made this precious figurine from your blood, Taka. Now I can have my revenge for how you treated Ren. You can't move your body, can you?" Misu smirked. Taka was standing still and Aika looked at him with slightly wised eyes. She took Taka's arm and tried to get him to move. "I control the creature that tormented you as I control you. Now, how should we play?"

"Taka. Taka!" Aika said trying to snap her boyfriend out of it.

"I know, why don't you kill her? Your precious Aika with your own hands," Misu said as her eyes glowed purple.

"Aika," Taka said making the raven haired girl look at him. Taka had a red light around him. "Get far away from me."

"Taka…"

"It'll be all right," Taka promised before opening his eyes, a glare at Misu as his forehead glowed with the symbol of the Ogre. It's then the figurine around Misu's neck shattered stunning the purple haired woman.

"The blood doll! You-a life force blast?" Misu asked, looking at him with wide eyes. "But how? How do you have that kind of power? You're not even a complete human yet. You're just an ordinary-!"

"I'm weak and my memory fails me, it's true and I may only be half formed as a human being now. That's why all I'm able to do is to love Aika. No matter which world she decides to live in, I'll be at her side. I've dedicated my life to protect her always," Taka stated firmly as he walked over, Misu moving back away from him.

"Taka," Aika smiled, glad to see he was alright. Misu glared at them and Tenkou appeared behind her. Taka held Aika close, protectively. "The devil…"

"It's you. Tenkou," Taka sneered at him. Tenkou smirked and his head piece glowed. Taka held Aika tightly as they felt they were being moved.

~0~

Kurama's and Chichiri's heads snapped over to the left.

"Chichiri, Kurama, what's happening?" Hotohori asked them.

"It's him, ya know," Chichiri stated.

"The devil himself," Kurama growled before the two ran out.

"Hey, what's up?" Nuriko asked as his brother Rokou opened the door.

"What's the disturbance now?" Rokou asked.

"It came from Aika and Tamahome's room!" Chichiri told them.

~0~

Taka opened his eyes, laying on the cold ground. He then saw he was in a strange room that had a throne chair and Tenkou standing by it.

"Are you awake?" Tenkou asked before Taka got up.

"Tenkou, damn you," Taka glared harshly. Aika was lying next to Taka and Misu was laying a few feet away. He heard a groan from the purple haired girl. "Miru," he murmured, only knowing her alias. He looked back at Tenkou. "What the hell's going on here?"

"This was apparently too much for Misu so I've come to personally attend to you," Tenkou said to him.

"What're you after? Why didn't you just kill us?" Taka asked him. Tenkou laughed a bit.

"I could kill you any time I wish. But before I do, I pose a question to you," he told him.

"What question's that?" Taka asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me, do you really believe that you are a human being?" Tenkou asked making Taka's eyes widen slightly. "Do you believe you, who only existed as a character on paper, can exist in the real flesh and blood world? You honestly think the power of love made your wishes come true? Ha! You were a device created by Suzaku. A phantom. Yes, you exist merely as a convenience for Aika Hitsubasa, the Priestess of Suzaku," Tenkou told him smirking.

"Just shut up! I don't believe anything you say! I am a person! I am! And I'm going to live my life with Aika!" Taka growled. Tenkou then sent a ray of purple light at Taka and Aika woke up. Her eyes widened when she saw Taka was being held up in the air by purple light.

"Taka!"

~0~

Chichiri opened Aika and Tamahome's door, everyone standing behind him.

"What is this? What happened to this room?" Nuriko asked.

"It's the demon world, ya know!" Chichiri replied.

"It's his doing!" Hotohori hissed.

"That son a bitch, doesn't he ever learn?" Kurama growled as the area was dark and they could see Aika and Tamahome were in front of Tenkou.

"Tamahome and Aika are in there?" Chiriko asked. The memory jewels then came out of Taka. Aika's eyes widened as she saw them floating around.

 _'The jewels….The jewels! Taka's memories have…all left him!'_ Aika thought as tease started pricking her eyes. Taka fell to the ground and Aika gently pulled him into her lap, holding him.

"Such a fragile man to have exposed his heart and given it up so easily to me. Is this weak, naïve man really the reform of your beloved Tamahome?" Tenkou asked Aika in a provoking tone.

"Give them back," Aika growled as she shook. She then glared at him. "Give them back now!"

"No, Aika! Don't let what he's saying get to you!" Chichiri shouted as he tried to break the seal barrier. Kurama even tried to help.

"Don't listen to a thing he says!" Kurama added.

"Chichiri, can't you break through this barrier somehow?" Hotohori asked urgently.

"What do you think we're trying to do, Kit?!" Kurama asked him. Aika then stood up after lying Taka down.

"Those stones…those jewels…they're the precious memories that Tamahome and I share," she stated as she started walking over. Tenkou smirked and chuckled. Aika's eyes then widened as one of the jewels were burned in purple fire.

"One…two…three…" Tenkou said as he lit the jewels on fire.

 _'No…'_ Aika thought stunned.

"Four," Tenkou smirked. Aika felt tears in her eyes. Tamahome's memories…were gone.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Try to control your emotions, Aika! He wants them! He draws his strength from manipulating people's negative emotions!" Chichiri told her. Kurama was looking at Aika with worry.

"Tenkou…why did you…?" Misu whispered, walking up as she held her arm.

"The barrier!" Chiriko said as there was suddenly a white crack. Hotohori used his holy sword to help.

"Here! I'll try and keep it open!" Kurama said before using his tails to keep the crack open. He grunted, having to use all his strength to do so.

"Let me help, your Highness! I'll do it!" Nuriko told him. He then took the holy sword before throwing it through the crack at Tenkou. Everyone then stood in shock at what Tenkou did.

"Lord…Tenkou…why?" Misu asked, having been used a shield for the blade.

"Misu, in the end this was only useful purpose you have ever served. Your mistake was thinking that casting the spell on Taka would be enough," Tenkou smirked as the blade started to disappear from Misu's chest wound. "I thought keeping Renkou alive would make you serve me better. But now I see it only distracted you." Misu then fell to the ground. Aika looked at Misu with shock and even sadness.

"You only used her…for a shield," she murmured. Misu grunted as she tried to sit up.

"My little brother….You said you'd help Ren. You said that if we did what you wanted…you'd return us to normal, to living beings," she said to Tenkou.

"You love your brother that much? Then share you last moments together," Tenkou said before waving his arm. It's then Renkou appeared lying naked on the ground.

"Ren. Oh Ren…" Misu said as she tried to get up. She then collapsed, in agonizing pain from the wound. She then crawled over to her brother. "Ren…Ren…" she went to touch her little brother's head until she screamed, being burnt to ashes. Its then Ren was burnt as well.

"I don't need the weak," Tenkou said.

"They…your own people! How cruel," Aika glared with anger.

"In the end, their incestuous love led them onto the path of evil. They thought they would be human again someday. Hn, an impossible dream for irreverent spirits," Tenkou scoffed. Aika glared harshly.

"I won't let you," she said with a cold tone.

"For the sake of something called 'love', they died a wretched love all over again. That is what will become of both of you. Four of the jewels have been destroyed. Taka himself will be destroyed," Tenkou smirked as Aika walked up to him.

"I won't let you."

"He will die a painful death. I intend to show you how powerless your love really is," Tenkou said before cackling.

"You don't know anything about true human nature," Aika said with a glare as she began to glow red.

"Yes, grow enraged. Curse your fate and hate me. All of that is what gives me my power," Tenkou purred.

"I sweat to you…I won't let you do this!" Aika shouted as she glowed brightly and her power pulsated. Tenkou laughed as he felt her power.

~0~

"Man! What a waste! If I was there, I would have kicked old Tenkou's butt once and for all!" Tasuki grinned. It was morning and the others were upset about Tenkou destroying the four jewels.

"It sounds like his wounds must be healed already," Chiriko mused to Nuriko.

"He's an idiot," Nuriko muttered.

"They won't be healed for long!" Kurama growled. He was about to attack Tasuki until Nuriko held him back, his bracelets activated. "Let me at 'em!"

"Tama! There's nothing to worry about, old buddy. There are still three more jewels out there. You didn't need those four old ones anyway," Tasuki said trying to cheer Taka up.

"I don't think that's what he wants to hear," Nuriko told Tasuki. Taka gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not worried about it. I'm just fine. Come on, quit getting so worked up. This isn't gonna beat me," Taka said as he started walking away. He then accidently hits his head one a tree branch. "Ow! I'm okay! I'm okay!" He said before he then fell into a pond. Taka jumped out with a nervous laugh. "I'm all right. Really. No problem," he said before running into a wall.

"You almost feel sad seeing a guy that bad off," Tasuki mused.

"Tasuki dear," Nuriko smiled walking up.

"Yeah?" Tasuki asked looking at him.

"Can you read this sign?" Nuriko asked holding up a sign that read 'delicacy'.

"Delicacy," Tasuki read.

"Right!" Nuriko threw the sign away before activating his bracelet again. "Try to remember what it means!" He growled before punching Tasuki passed Hotohori and Chichiri and into a wall.

"Good punch, Kit!" Kurama grinned at Nuriko.

"We have to find a way to make him feel better, ya know," Chichiri said.

"I'm afraid it may be hopeless," Hotohori sighed.

"Anyway, Mitsukake possesses the remaining clues to the other stones, ya know. And Nyan-Nyan's looking for them now," Chichiri informed.

"Is that our only hope? If all the Suzaku Seven were assembled, we might be able to transmit some strength to Tamahome," Hotohori said hopeful.

"I think Aika might be even more depressed than he is, ya know," Chichiri sighed sadly.

"Why is that?" Tasuki asked, sitting cross-legged and facing the wall as Nuriko, Chiriko, Kurama, Hotohori, and Chichiri looked at him. "Why does she have to be tortured like this? He makes her cry, he hurts her, but she still loves him so much. I don't understand. I just don't get it," he murmured as he looked down.

~0~

"Mitsukake!" Nyan-Nyan called. Niko looked up and meowed. Mitsukake looked up as well, sitting next to the young girl he gave his life to save.

"Nyan-Nyan," he mused.

"There you are! Your life force is so weak now!" Nyan-Nyan said. Shoka giggled from beside Mitsukake who smiled softly at her.

"Yes, this Nyan-Nyan is my friend," he said to the little girl.

"Huh? Mitsukake, can that little girl see you?" Nyan-Nyan asked.

"Shoka! Shoka!" A woman called. Nyan-Nyan's eyes widened as she looked at the little girl.

"Shoka?"

"Yes. I died using the last of my healing power to save this child," Mitsukake smiled.

~0~

Tasuki hid behind a tree and looked over at Aika who was sitting under another tree, holding her legs to her chest. He then turned and walked away, walking through the woods.

 _'I just don't get it. If it was me…if it was me, I would never make her cry like that,'_ Tasuki thought. He then gasped as his eyes widened when he saw water coming at him. He was then engulfed in the water. "Ah! What's all this?!"

~0~

Chichiri's head snapped up.

"What's wrong, Chichiri?" Hotohori asked him.

"That smell," Chichiri mused.

"Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.

"I'll admit, the scent's bad, but I thought only I could smell it," Kurama muttered.

~0~

Taka leaned against the tree, looking out at the lake that was in front of him. Nuriko then floated down.

"Tama dear," he said making Taka look at him.

"Oh, that's handy," Taka mused meaning the flying part.

"You look like you might be the saddest guy in the whole world," Nuriko said softly.

"Heh, you know me pretty well. I look that bad, huh?" Taka asked as he sat down with Nuriko.

"Oh yeah. Old Tenkou must love all this gloominess, huh?"

"Huh?" Taka blinked a little.

"Well, all he did was say out loud what he hoped would happen in the future and now all his opponents are all dispirited, so it's going according to his plan."

"I guess so, but…there's something I've been worrying about. It sneaks up on me, on my mind and heart," Taka said looking down.

"Worrying about?"

"Yeah. I need Tamahome's memories to keep from disappearing, right? So what does that make me? Why is it that I need Tamahome's memories so badly? Heh, it's like I'm jealous of Tamahome and that's why I lost to Tenkou. I was so pathetic, I can't bear to face Aika now," Taka murmured.

"You are a total idiot!" Nuriko exclaimed making Taka sweat-drop. Nuriko smiled. "You are you and that's just fine. Let's see. Your name is Taka, right? Okay. Then let Taka try his best as Taka. You're always you, not matter what you look like or where you are. Or are you saying you can't love Aika unless you're Tamahome?"

"N-no! That's not it! I-if that were true, it wouldn't hurt so much. I just wanna make her happy, that's all," Taka told him. Nuriko chuckled.

"You already understand then," he said before standing up. "So, it'll be okay. You better go find Aika, Taka."

"I know it'll all work out, but why am I shaking like a little kid?" Taka frowned.

"Because absolutely everyone acts like a little kid when true love's at stake. Or so they say," Nuriko smiled before flying up then landing on the other side of Taka. "Still, you're a lot more mature than you ever were before. I can't age or grow any older. Come to think of it, you're older than me now, did you know that? You should simply appreciate being alive," Nuriko said before flying off. Taka smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Nuriko," he murmured.

~0~

Tasuki stood there in the forest, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Taka was running through the forest in hopes of getting to Aika quicker. He then stopped when he saw the red haired Warrior.

"Tasuki, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Taka asked. Tasuki remained silent and walked up to the ex-Warrior. "Tasuki?" Taka was then stunned when Tasuki drew his fan and hit him in the gut with it. Taka held onto him so he wouldn't fall, look up at Tasuki whose eyes seemed to have changed. They almost looked purple now "T-Tasuki…."

"Get away from me!" Tasuki growled, pushing him off. Taka landed on his hands and knees, one of his hands holding his stomach. "You keep on saying you won't allow anything to make Aika cry. Ha, but you probably don't remember promising that. That's the sort of unreliable lout you are. You never really loved Aika, did you?" Tasuki asked with a bit of a snarl. Taka's eyes widened a bit and he looked up at Tasuki, taking him by the arms.

"W-what are you talking about, Tasuki?"

"You jerk, how much more will you hurt Aika before you're satisfied? I'm sick of it!" Tasuki said before kicking Taka off him. "Not knowing when or if you'll disappear is tearing her apart! That's all you're good for! Well, I won't watch it. I'm taking her. Aika's mine now."

"You…what…you're not making any sense, Tasuki," Taka choked out as Tasuki walked up to him.

"You're not anything like the Tamahome Aika used to love, loser. Stay here and keep quiet. Here me?!" Tasuki glared before hitting him the fan, knocking Taka out.

~0~

"Okay, good. And Naruto's coming too?" Yui asked over the phone, talking with Kiba. "Mhmm. Alright, see you later," she said before hanging up the phone. She was about to head over to the chair until she fell to her knees, feeling a little weird.

"W-what?" Her eyes widened as her face became flushed. "Aika….she's drinking alcohol…"

~0~

Aika drank some more alcohol before smiling at Tasuki who sat across from her. Tasuki had taken her out in hopes of cheering up since she had been depressed most of the day.

"This is great," she said to him, blush in her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you like it," Tasuki smiled back before grabbing the pitcher. "Here, let me give you a refill," he said before pouring her another cup.

"This town is call Kahou, right? Why did Chichiri and the others wanna stop here?" Aika asked curiously.

"Well, I'd like to say because there's a clue here that can lead us to the others stones, but the truth is, we wanted to try and cheer you up," Tasuki replied.

"That's nice. I'm sorry, Tasuki, for making you worry," Aika frowned as she looked down. Tasuki gave her a small smile.

"Don't look so sad, would ya? I'm gonna go find the others. They're probably looking for an inn nearby. Here, uh, you finish the rest of this, okay?" Tasuki smiled, giving her the pitcher of alcohol.

"Okay, thanks, Tasuki," Aika smiled a bit. With that, Tasuki walked away and found the owner.

"Hey, pops," he said making the owner turn. "More food and drink for us and I want a room upstairs. The best one that you've got." The man chuckled.

"You got all your ducks in a row I see. It's no problem here, but it'll cost you extra for the best room," the man smirked a bit.

"What was that?" Tasuki glared making the man's eyes widen a bit. Tasuki smirked. "You don't want my money. Surely you remember the winter of four years ago when the bandits of Mount Reikaku attacked this place, don't you?" He asked making the man sweat in fear. Tasuki brought out his fan and brought it to the owner's neck.

"P-please, spare me," the owner pleaded as Tasuki's smirk widened.

~0~

Taka stumbled and soon leaned against a tree. He was all beaten up with blood running out the corner of his mouth, down his chin.

"Hey, where are Aika and Tamahome?" Nuriko asked.

"I haven't seen Tasuki around either," Chiriko replied.

"That's strange, ya know. I can seem to sense any of their auras," Chichiri said.

"And I can't sense Aika's chakra anywhere," Kurama added.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Let's split up and search for them," Hotohori said to everyone.

"Please, please hang on, Aika," Taka pleaded after trying to find everyone.

~0~

Tasuki had brought Aika to the room when she couldn't drink anymore of the alcohol.

"I can't drink anymore, Tasuki," she murmured. She was laying in the bed, her kimono top open a bit which showed some cleavage.

"Well, enjoy yourselves," the owner said, still scared of Tasuki.

"We'll do that, thanks," Tasuki smirked before the owner left, closing the door. Tasuki removed the mahogany tunic he wore, leaving him only his white shirt and pants. He then went over to Aika and sat by her.

"Tamahome?" Aika whispered, having fallen asleep.

 _"Aika, I'm right here," A sad looking Tamahome said._

"Tamahome?"

 _"I've been waiting so long. Hurry up and find me."_

"Tamahome!"

 _"Hurry!"_

"Wait! Tamahome!" Aika called as she shot up. Tasuki pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"Aika, it's all right now. You're just having a bad dream," Tasuki said softly to her.

"A dream? Tasuki? I must have had a little too much to drink. What is this place?" Aika asked, not remembering how she got up here. She shifted in his hold.

"Aika."

"Where is everyone? Are they all eating somewhere?" Aika asked, a bit uncomfortable. She then felt Tasuki stroke her hair as he held her.

"Chichiri, Kurama, and Tama, they're not here," Tasuki told her.

"I think I'll go and see if I can find them this time," Aika said as she gets out of Tasuki's hold and gets up from the bed. "They're probably here by now." She then gasped when Tasuki embraced her from behind.

"I told you, nobody's here," Tasuki said with narrowed eyes. He pulled her down to the bed making the rope on her sash fall off. He then pinned her to the bed.

"Tasuki, quit playing around!" Aika exclaimed, not wanting to believe he would do anything. She struggled as Tasuki made sure she couldn't move. "Tasuki, please! Something's wrong! You're acting weird, Tasuki!"

"Yeah, something's wrong alright. I've always hated women, but not you. Because you're Aika. At first I thought you were some weird kid, but as time passed," Tasuki started, his symbol glowing and flickering as Aika stared up at him, tears in her eyes. "You became a woman to me. Didn't you notice, even once, that I'm a man?" He asked. Aika then gasped as Tasuki kissed her. Aika pulled away from the kiss.

"N-No! Stop it, Tasuki! No! No! No!" Aika cried as he undid her kimono top to reveal her bra.

~0~

Downstairs, the owner could hear the girl's cries and pleads for the red haired bandit to stop.

"Taka!" He heard her cry out.

~0~

"Tasuki, this isn't like you. You're not…you not like…" Aika sobbed. Tasuki held her.

"What're you talking about? I'm me, I just can't take it anymore. You always look so sad all because of him. But don't worry. I'll help you forget about him," Tasuki said until his eyes widened. He pulled back with shock. "You're crying," he said seeing the tears flood down her face. "But why? Why are you crying? Stop it! If you can just forget about him, you'll feel a lot better! That's why I'm doing this so you'll be happy again!" He said to her until he heard the door open. "Get outta here right now!" He shouted at the person.

"Get away from Aika," Taka demanded.

"Taka!" Aika said with relief to see him. Tasuki then pulled Aika close to him

"You found us even though you're hurt. So how did you know where to look?" Tasuki smirked.

"When it comes to Aika, I know everything," Taka stated.

"Taka…"

"Huh, that's very impressive and it's too bad, because Aika belongs to me. Maybe it's time I refresh your memory!" Tasuki said standing up, fan in hand.

"Taka!" Aika called until Tasuki hit Taka with his fan. Taka flew out of the room and down the stairs. Taka struggled to get up and Aika goes to run over. "Taka!"

"Come back here!" Tasuki said pulling her to him.

"No! Let me go! Let me go, Tasuki!" Aika struggled.

"Tasuki, I will never be able to forgive you for hurting Aika and I'll make you take back every one of your lies," Taka said as he stood, looking up at Tasuki who was at the stop of the stairs. "I'm the one who makes Aika happy. Ask her! Let go of her right now."

"Don't think you fool me. How can a guy that's about to disappear from existence make Aika happen, huh?" Tasuki glared.

"Tasuki, please, don't do this," Aika pleaded.

"Stop your whining!" Tasuki snapped at her. Taka started walking up the stairs.

"Aika's crying. It's you who's making her cry, you know it is and that's not the sort of man you are. You're straightforward and honest, a man's man. What could have happened to you? This isn't like you. I don't know what changed you, but the one you're hurting the most by seeing you like this is Aika!" Taka stated making Tasuki's eyes widen slightly. Tasuki then glared and kicked Taka back down the stairs.

"What're you talking about?! I've heard enough of your mumbo jumbo! How's a punk with no strength at all gonna protect a woman, huh? Watch me, Aika. I'm gonna burn this pathetic bum to a crisp!" Tasuki said.

"No! Tasuki, stop! Please!" Aika begged, holding him back.

"You're right….I'm pathetic. And right now I'm weak too. Like you said, all I seem to do is make Aika cry and I'm scared…of what's gonna happen to us" Taka said as he did his best to sit up. "But I…love her and there's nothing…you can do about that," he added before standing up. Taka then started walking up the steps again. "That's why it doesn't matter to me if people laugh at me or if it hurts and it's hard and if I don't look heroic. For Aika, I'll be the most pathetic hero of man there is. Besides, I'm still one of the Suzaku Seven. Even as I am now, you all accepted me as a fellow Warrior. You encouraged me and made me feel welcome and happy. Part of a family almost. I was born to defend Aika and my feelings for her have never changed and never will. If I must die…then I'm glad it's you. Kill me."

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Tasuki smirked.

"Tasuki," Aika said making the red haired man look at her. "The reason I cry is because I love Taka more than life itself. It's just the way girls are put together. We cry over the people we love when we're sad and when we're happy," she said with a small smile. Tasuki's eyes widened and he back away.

"I won't…." he muttered. Taka made it up next to Aika then.

"Tasuki…" he started to say.

"I won't!" Tasuki shouted, holding his arm up a bit. The symbol for Wings glowed on his arm. Tasuki brought the fan and aimed it at himself. "I will never betray my friends! I won't do it!" He shouted as his eyes became their golden color again. He stabbed the fan into the ground before the area around him exploded.

"Tasuki!" Taka shouted. He grabbed Aika and held her as they were blown away from the blast. Fire covered the whole area and Taka moved the familiar cloak. "Chichiri! It's Tasuki! Please!" He shouted. They all saw that Tasuki was burning himself with his own fire.

"Tasuki…Tasuki," Aika murmured with tears.

"Aika, are you all right?" Nuriko asked worried as he appeared beside her.

"Kit!" Kurama said jumping into Aika's arms.

"Nuriko, Kurama, what can we do? Tell me what to do!" Aika pleaded, wanting to save her friend.

"It's all right now, Aika," Nuriko said softly as Kurama nuzzled the young girl, trying to comfort her.

"It seems he made it," Hotohori said walking up to Chichiri.

"Yes," Chichiri replied.

"Good for him," Chiriko smiled. Chichiri smiled at Taka and Aika.

"Aika, Tamahome, you can relax now, ya know," he said to them as Mitsukake appeared, holding Tasuki in a green light that surrounded them. "See? Look at that."

"Mitsukake," Aika whispered. Tasuki opened his eyes with a small groan.

"I'm…still alive?" Tasuki asked surprised.

"Hn, a guy like you can't die that easily, can he?" Mitsukake smiled at his friend. Tasuki sighed a bit, relieved.

"Mitsukake, shut up, would ya?" Tasuki muttered as he was being healed. Once the two joined the group, Mitsukake set Tasuki on the ground and Aika hugged the fiery haired boy while Mitsukake healed Taka.

"Oh Tasuki, you dummy! Why'd you do that? Tasuki," Aika said as she felt tears.

"I'm dumb alright. What an idiot," Tasuki scolded himself as he relaxed into Aika's hold. Once everyone was okay and Tasuki apologized as he was dressed into some fresh clothes, he bowed to Aika and Taka. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's all right, Tasuki. You've apologized enough," Aika assured.

"About thirty times. You were under the enemy's spell!

"Often people don't understand their own inner feelings. What a despicable spell," Mitsukake said when they learned Tasuki was under some evil spell. Tasuki had explained everything he'd seen before.

"He said he saw water just before he was effected," Chichiri mused.

"Water?" Hotohori asked.

"Well, I know it can't be someone from mine and Aika's world. There are people who can control water through jutsus, but they can't turn someone evil," Kurama stated. So that meant Tenkou would only be working with evil beings and such from this world.

"Tasuki, what sort of water was it?" Chiriko asked the Wings Warrior.

"It was really weird. It came out of nowhere," Tasuki replied as water leaked into the area they were in. Nuriko gasped as he saw water appear behind Aika.

"Aika!" He shouted and Aika gasped as the water engulfed her.

"Aika!" Taka shouted as he saw her in an globe of water.

"It's that smell!" Chichiri glared.

"The enemy," Hotohori agreed.

"That's the scent I caught before," Kurama said wrinkling his nose. It's then with blue hair appeared, demonic looking wings on his back and some kind of band on his forehead.

"Why does it have to be you?!" Chichiri glared at the man. "Hiko!"


	6. The Transience of a Water Mirror

"Tasuki was attacked by water?" Aika asked as water started flowing into the room. Nuriko turned and gasped as he saw water behind Aika. Aika then screamed as the water engulfed her.

"Aika!" Taka shouted before water started engulfing him. Water engulfed the whole room and flooded out.

"Taka!" Aika shouted from the water orb she was in.

"This is the same water, the way it happened before!" Tasuki told everyone as he held Kurama to make sure he didn't float away.

"The water seems to know what's it's doing and it's trapping us so we can't move!" Nuriko said.

"Yes, it almost seems to be alive!" Hotohori agreed.

"When I get my hands on who's doing this they're going to wish they never met me!" Kurama growled.

"Hiko! Stop this now!" Chichiri shouted after coming out of the water. Mitsukake was holding Chiriko so he didn't float away as well. "Show yourself, Hiko!"

"Chichiri," Chiriko frowned.

"Chichiri?" Aika asked her friend. She then gasped as she saw a visual of a younger Chichiri and his friend.

 _"Why? Why did you betray me, Hiko?" Chichiri asked._

"Chichiri's voice," Aika murmured.

 _"Give her back. Give her back to me!" Chichiri shouted._

 _"Houjun," Hiko said using Chichiri's real name._

"Who're those guys in the bubble?" Tasuki asked.

"I think…it's Chichiri," Taka replied. The said man was staring at the bubble sadly as he remembered what happened in the past. _The rock under Hiko broke and he started falling until Houjun grabbed Hiko's wrist._

 _"Stop it," he said._

 _"Help me, Houjun!" Hiko shouted. Hiko slipped and fell_.

"Stop it…NO!" Chichiri shouted. Water shot up and hit Chichiri making him fly back, hitting a pillar that broke.

"Chichiri!" Nuriko shouted.

"Chichiri or rather Houjun. Don't you remember?" Hiko asked as he appeared behind Aika smirking. He had long blue hair that was tied up, his eyes were a burnt topaz and he was dressed in red and white. "Eight years ago, that was exactly how you killed me and that is why I am going to take everything from you now. You need to experience the pain of losing everything dear to you. I'm taking the Priests of Suzaku with me! If you want her back, you will have to come to me," Hiko smirked. Taka struggled to get out of the water.

"Aika!" He shouted.

"Taka!" Aika shouted as water engulfed the orb. "TAKA!" It's then Hiko and Aika disappeared into the raining sky.

"AIKA!" Taka screamed. Water leaked into the area from the rain after the water had disappeared. Everyone was by Chichiri who was sitting down, leaving against a wall.

"Chichiri," Chiriko frowned.

"It's no use. He's unconscious," Hotohori said.

"So how's it goin' over there?" Tasuki asked Nuriko who stood next to Taka. Taka was looking up at the whole in the seeing, his hand reaching out for it.

"He's still a basket case," Nuriko replied.

"I see that," Tasuki muttered.

"Are we sure he's Tamahome?" Kurama muttered, sweat-dropping.

~0~

Tenkou chuckled as he bathed in what looked to be blood.

"It looks like Hiko was finally successful. The great Suzaku Seven, what little fools they are. In the end they fall right into my hands," he said before his laughter echoed off the walls.

~0~

"Wait, Taka! Don't go!" Nuriko shouted. Chichiri was currently resting in bed with Mitsukake watching over him. Niko was lying next to Chichiri.

"I have to, Nuriko! If I don't move fast, Aika could be hurt!" Taka said firmly.

"I know how you feel, but there's nothing we can do right now," Nuriko replied.

"It's true, Tamahome. Where would you go? We don't even know where he's taken her," Hotohori replied.

"And you can't track Aika. You're like Lee, little to no chakra at all. You can't sense for her chakra so you can't find her. The thing is, even I can't track her down," Kurama sighed.

"I bet Chichiri knows where they are, but he's still out of it," Tasuki mused. "Mitsukake, can't you use your healing power to wake him up right away?"

"The encounter he withstood damaged his spirit more than his body. He shouldn't be forced awake. We'll have to wait for nature to take its course and heal him. That's best," Mitsukake replied.

"I can't," Chichiri murmured making everyone look over at him. "I can't fight him." Niko meowed, happy to see his friend awake.

"You're awake. Are you in any pain?" Mitsukake asked him.

"You saw it, didn't you? How I…how I murdered my best friend," Chichiri said. His mask was off revealing his scar.

 _"Forgive me, Houjun. I can't stay with you. I can't!" Houjuni's beloved sobbed._

 _"Hiko? You love him?! Hiko?! Why?! I trusted you both!" Houjun shouted at them._ "The big flood came shortly after that, took all the people that I loved. My family. My beloved. But with Hiko, it's different. I can't do it. I can't bring myself to kill him again, I can't," Chichiri said turning his head away from him.

"Kit…" Kurama whispered, jumping onto the bed. He frowned, his ears flattened.

"Chichiri, I understand. I lost my family in that same flood," Mitsukake said. His hand was in a fist on his knee, shaking a bit as he remembered. "Still, at least I had Shoka with me to help. I would have been lost without her there. She rescued my soul. But as you know, despite my healing powers, I let her die. Twice. For the longest time, I hated myself for it. I couldn't forget her. But now I understand why I was born with my powers. Not for revenge, but to protect those I love the best I can. My friends here have shown me that and it has always been your way. You don't have to suffer alone. We're right here if you need us. We all just want to help," Mitsukake said as everyone gave small smiles to show it was true. "I know it's hard for you to reopen that wound, but isn't it time now for you to face your injury? Isn't it time? Time to set your friend and yourself free. You see that, don't you? I believe you do."

"And you aren't the only one with a hard past. Believe it or not, I've seen a hell of a lot worse. I once knew a young man no older than thirteen. He was a very skilled ninja, had made it all the way up to Anbu rank. His family, his whole clan, had been wanting to take over the village. The boy was ordered to kill his entire clan. But he was able to save someone: his little brother. The boy killed everyone: his mother and father, aunts and uncles, grandparents, cousins, and friends. Only his little brother got to live, but his little brother's heart was filled with the need for revenge. Once that younger boy was sixteen years old…he killed his elder brother only to learn the truth of why his brother massacred the clan. The younger boy now lives to create a new and better clan. One that will not plot to take over the village. One that will live in peace. Those boys were Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Aika's childhood friends. And you already know the story of how she lost her family. She vowed not to get close to anyone and yet here she is, having all of you in her heart. I have many more examples like that, but it would take too long. The point is, Aika and Sasuke had to fight their demons just as you have to fight yours," Kurama said to Chichiri who was listening to everything Mitsukake and Kurama said, taking the words to heart.

"Forgive me, Chichiri. All you do is look after everyone else. I've always depended on you. But you are our anchor and we need you. I'll go. Tell me where I can find them," Taka said to his friend. Chichiri then sat up. "Chichiri…" Chichiri gave a determined look.

"I will go. I will."

~0~

The rain poured as the rivers flowed, almost at a flooding pace as some rocks broke. Aika opened her eyes as she heard a drop of water.

"Are you awake now, Priestess?" Hiko smirked as he looked up at her while she sat in the orb.

"Hiko! Let me out of here, please! You have to!" Aika told him.

"Just keep quiet. I'm sure your friends will be coming for you soon. Assuming they're not all cowards," Hiko said to her.

"You're Chichiri's best friend, aren't you? Why are you doing this?" Aika asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"He is not my friend. The Dark Lord, Tenkou, has made me a demon god. I am now Kanki, one of the Four Great Kings of the earth. Controller of drought and rain. Look outside of this limestone cave, at the water to which I have given life. I believe it's powerful enough to reach into your world now," Hiko said making Aika's eyes widen. "I didn't kidnap you simply to lure Chichiri here. I can put pressure on the other world by using your body as a medium. The water born of my wings will rob people of their reason. Tasuki has already demonstrated that quite well," he said making Aika glare as her teeth gritted together. "I'll cast a spell on all human beings after I kill Chichiri and the rest of the Suzaku Seven."

"You're plan will never work! Chichiri and my friends, the Suzaku Seven, will not be beaten by you!" Aika growled as she banged on the orb wall. She then took out a kunai and tried to break the orb with it. Hiko chuckled.

"The love of friends? It's only an illusion."

~0~

It was pouring rain back in the real world. Lightning struck as thunder echoed in the sky. The radio was issuing the warning for a flood.

 _"A flood warning is now in effect for all surrounding areas. The heavy rains have reversely effected most transportation systems."_

"Ugh! I'm back!" Naruto called as he walked into his and Hinata's place, Kiba and Akamaru inside. Yui was there as well.

"Welcome back," Kiba replied while Akamaru barked.

"I've seen the convenience store practically empty! Believe it! There wasn't any decent food left so I had to go a little heavy on the junk food," Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he took out a cup ramen. "Hope you guys don't mind too much. Hey, where's Yui anyway?"

"She's taking a bath," Kiba replied. Naruto smirked.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll have to join her," he teased, wanting to see his friend's reaction.

"Don't you dare! And you're married!" Kiba growled. Naruto grinned.

"You have absolutely no sense of humor lately. Are you making any progress on deciphering it?" Naruto asked as Kiba looked at a book.

"I'm no Shikamaru, but look at this. There is a lot written here about what happened way before Aika and Taka ever went back in. Stuff I didn't know about. But it's tough. I can't figure out the weird word endings it uses," Kiba said to him. Naruto looked at the scroll that was writing itself.

"Hmm, well, keep at it. That scroll's all we got now." Yui was in the tub, soaking in the warm water as she had her knees to her chest.

"Aika, forgive me. I still don't understand everything," she murmured.

~0~

"Yui!" Aika shouted when Hiko showed an image of her best friend. Hiko chuckled.

"Not even your voice can reach her. Nothing is more undependable than the human heart. Shall we peer into this girl's true heart? Wouldn't you like to?" He smirked at the Priestess of Suzaku. Suddenly water flooded around Yui making her panic as it engulfed her.

 _"What?!"_ Yui exclaimed in fear.

"Leave her alone!" Aika shouted at Hiko who chuckled.

"Now, I wonder if she was ever really that concerned about you," Hiko said as the water held Yui who was struggling.

"Hang in there, Yui! Don't let the water beat you down!" Aika shouted as she tried breaking out the orb again. Hiko chuckled.

"Most people are hypocrites. Everyone thinks of themselves first," Hiko said before his eyes widened.

 _"Aika…Aika, is that you?"_ Yui asked.

"Yui!"

 _"It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. Do all that you can for Taka and the others. Believe in him and in all of your friends. They need your help more than I do. I'll be right here praying for you,"_ Yui told her.

"Oh Yui…" Aika murmured, upset that her friend had to go through this. Aika then closed her eyes that were narrowed. "Hiko, let my friend go now. Let her go!" She said firmly with an angry glare.

~0~

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru ran into the bathroom when they had heard the screams.

"Yui! What happened?!" Naruto asked until Kiba turned his friend's head away.

"Are you okay, Yui?!" Kiba asked before shoving Naruto out. "Quit looking!" Yui smiled a bit at them, free of the water as she sat in the tub.

"I'm alright. I was just…having a little talk with Aika," she replied softly as Kiba and Naruto wrestled a bit until they heard her.

"You what?" The two men asked, Naruto's voice muffled by Kiba's hand.

~0~

"Hiko, is it true? Do you really mistrust your friends and the human heart so much? Don't you see? The one who gives up their faith and gives into hatred is the real loser! You'd really prefer to live with the curse of bitterness and regret forever?!" Aika asked with a glare while Hiko gritted his teeth at her words.

~0~

Chichiri, completely dressed, picked up his staff that had been leaning against the wall. He then walked out of the room, the door closing the reveal Tasuki who had been leaning against the wall.

"You know where they are, don't you?" Tasuki asked making Chichiri stop. Tasuki stood straight. "I'm going too, no matter what you say to talk me out of it," he said walking up to his friend. "I have to because what Hiko did to you is what I was gonna do to Tama. But the thing is that, they don't blame me for any of it. It caught me off guard. I thought of Aika as a sister, but I'm a man too. Still, I never thought I'd stoop so low as that. I don't care if I die. If it's for those two, I don't mind if I do," he said sincerely. Chichiri turned to him and placed his hand on his best friend's head, gently ruffling it. He then sighed with a small smile.

"Nobody is ever really perfect, ya know. That's why nobody can successfully live alone, ya know. All right, Tasuki, we'll save Aika together," he said before letting his hand drop. They then saw Taka walked up with Kurama on his shoulder.

"Make that four, not two. We're going," Taka smiled at them, meaning him and Kurama.

"You better believe it, Kits," Kurama smirked. Chichiri let out a slight chuckle.

"You'll have to hold your own, ya know," he said to them before lifting his staff. He then used his magic to take them to where he knew Hiko and Aika were.

~0~

The water started flooding into the orb Aika was in making her eyes widen.

"The water," she breathed in shock before she was completely covered in water. She held her breath while closing her eyes.

"Yes, suffer. That was exactly the pain I felt when my life was ended by drowning at the hands of a man I thought was my best friend," Hiko smirked at her. His eyes then widened and he looked away when an explosion appeared. He glared when he saw Chichiri who glared back at him with Taka, Tasuki, and Kurama behind him.

"Aika!" Taka called. Aika peeped and eye open and saw the group.

 _'Taka, Tasuki, Kurama, Chichiri,'_ she thought.

"Hiko! Release Aika immediately. Otherwise-!"

"Otherwise you'll do what?" Hiko dared his old best friend.

"My friends who serve Suzaku mean more to me than life itself. And to keep them from being hurt by you, I will kill you first," Chichiri said with a glare at Hiko.

"Chichiri!" Aika called before holding her breath again.

"Fascinating. Then you'll have to do it before your beloved Priestess drowns, wont' you?" Hiko asked.

"Chichiri, we'll handle Hiko. Save Aika! Let's go!" Taka told the monk as he ran forward to attack Hiko. Tasuki took out his fan and let out a battle cry as he stabbed the ground. Flames rushed forward to Hiko who used his water to make a shield.

"Oh no, another water wall!" Tasuki exclaimed. Kurama smirked.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Don't you know what happens when lightning hits water?" He asked Hiko who glared. "Anything that steps into the water is electrocuted! Lightning Style: Lightning Fox!" He shouted before a fox appeared in lightning form and ran at Hiko who jumped up and avoided it. "Shit," Kurama hissed. Hiko laughed and used his water, making balls out of them then shooting them at the three he was fighting. Tasuki fell back while Kurama groaned at the ball that hit his head hard. Taka gasped for air, having been hit in the gut. The balls kept coming at them and they all yelled out in pain.

"Tamahome! Tasuki! Kurama!" Chichiri shouted.

"Yuukasu teshin!" Hiko chanted as a large ball of water appeared in his hand.

"I give you hokyoujun na hubakun," Chichiri chanted as well, his body glowing red.

"No, Chichiri! Don't do it! Don't fight with your friend!" Aika shouted from the water. Hiko sends his attack at Chichiri who was still chanting.

"Hokyoujun honkan!" Chichiri shouted, sending his own attack. It overpowered Hiko's. Everyone was then silent as the attack hit Hiko. Taka's, Tasuki's, and Kurama's eyes were widened.

"That…wow," Taka murmured.

"I'll be damned," Kurama agreed.

"No shit man," Tasuki agreed afterwards. Hiko glared at Chichiri.

"C-Chichiri…"

"Chichiri…Hiko, stop this, please! Can't you see that Chichiri loves you?! Don't you see how this fighting is hurting him?!" Aika shouted at Hiko who gritted his teeth.

"Silence!" He shouted at her.

"If you were his friend….If you were his friend, you would understand that!" Aika told him.

"Don't worry," Chichiri smiled a bit before doing a different hand sign. "I swear I'll save you, Hiko," he said before disappearing. Hiko's eyes widened as he was suddenly grabbed from behind by Chichiri and Chichiri's cloak fell on them. "Tasuki! Kurama! Use your fire power on my robe! Concentrate everything on burning the robe! If you do that, we'll break the water wall and the flames will reach inside his barrier!"

"Eh, wait, what are you talking about? If we do that then you'll die too," Tasuki stated, not wanting to believe it.

"Forget it, Chichiri," Kurama said, not wanting to hurt his friend.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Chichiri shouted.

"Yeah, but not this way," Tasuki told him. Hiko chuckled.

"Your penetrating my water barrier's quite a remarkable feat, Chichiri. However, you can't use any special powers in here. Holding is taking all of your strength. Using their flames? Those amateurs trick will never work," Hiko smirked as Chichiri's shirt started ripping in the back. "You are such a fool, Chichiri!"

"My body can't take this pressure very much longer! Do it! Tasuki! Kurama! Do it now!" Chichiri shouted to his friends who were remembering Chiriko's death.

 _'This happened before,'_ Tasuki thought as Kurama's ears flattened.

 _"I am a Suzaku Warrior!" Chiriko shouted, having stabbed himself with Miboshi's weapon._

"It's all happening again. Damn. Damn! NO!" Tasuki growled.

"We're not going to let what happened to Chiriko happen to you!" Kurama told Chichiri. Taka was looking down with gritted teeth.

"Taka!" Aika shouted making Taka look at her. "Save Chichiri, please save him. Taka," Aika pleaded before she gasped and started sinking down in the water orb. Taka's stood there stunned before looking at the others.

"Kurama! Tasuki!" He said making them look at him. They all then seemed to share a silent conversation.

"Run, Tama!" Tasuki shouted as Kurama did hand seals. "Rekka….!" He started glowing red as Taka ran.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Kurama shouted before a large dragon made out of fire appeared and went to the robe.

"Shinen!" Tasuki finished, adding his fire as well.

"What? The barrier's…collapsing!" Hiko said with wide eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Hiko. I promise you won't be alone this time. I've got you. I've got your hand and this time I'm not letting go!" Chichiri told him, a tear running down his cheek with his hand holding Hiko's wrist. Taka ran to the orb and the robe. "And now, in Heaven, the three of us will be reunited."

"Let me go," Hiko whispered. Taka ran while letting out a battle cry. "Let me go," he said before Tasuki and Kurama narrowed their eyes, Tasuki's fan glowing. "NO! HOUJUN!"

"Hakurowen!" Tasuki shouted, swinging his fan.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" Kurama shouted before his bomb shot out of his mouth. Taka then stepped in with a battle cry as he punched the robe and Hiko, the robe having been ripped apart.

"No…it can't be. How could I be killed….by these mere children?" Hiko asked as he burned, Taka glaring at him as Chichiri watched with wide eyes. Hiko was then dead and nothing but ashes.

"Hiko…" Chichiri murmured before the water orb popped and Aika fell. Taka ran forward and caught her. Aika coughed up the water as Taka held her. He then smiled at the others.

"Aika's okay!" He told them. "We did it, Tasuki! Kurama!"

"Yeah, we did, but my nerves are shot," Tasuki said sitting on the ground a little shaken up. "I thought we were all gonna die for a second, you jerk. I'm beat." Kurama laughed.

"Suck it up, flame brain! Trying having to do that almost every day," he said.

"How do your people live in your world?!" Tasuki snapped at him.

"Very carefully," Kurama replied. Chichiri stared at the water were Hiko had stood, only parts of Hiko there in a water like form.

"Why aren't you letting go of my hand?" Hiko asked.

"I promised that I wasn't gonna let go this time," Chichiri replied with a sad smile.

"We'll all be…reunited in Heaven. You're still such a nice guy. That's why she loved you. She always loved you. Chichiri…"

"Hiko, don't."

"Did you really believe that…that she'd every betray you?" Hiko asked. _"Yes! Yes, it hurts and there's nothing I can do about it!"_

 _"Hiko," his love murmured._

 _"You know how I feel about you!"_ _Young Hiko told her._ "I never meant to take her away from you. I just…I wanted, just once, I wanted to hold her in my arms. Feel the softness of her lips, the warmth of her skin."

 _"Forgive me. I can't. I can't stay with you. I'm sorry!"_

"She valued faithfulness so much that she didn't think she deserve to be with you once she had been kissed by another man. It was only once….I can't say I didn't understand her reasoning. Yes, I was the one who wreaked it all. I deserved to die, but I hated you and I let a bitter demon possess me. And for the sake of a fool like me, you were hurt," Hiko said as he remembered how Chichiri's face became scarred. A sharp log had hit Chichiri in the face during that storm. "If she had known….If she had seen that scar, she would be hurt."

"That moment I let you go…I should've…held on. No matter what, I should have held onto you!" Chichiri said as tears ran down his cheeks. "When I saw you there, lying lifeless in the water, I felt…lost. I couldn't move a muscle. If I…had the powers I have now…I'd have…I'd have saved you! Somehow," Chichiri said, failing to hold back the painful sobs.

"Oh Chichiri, we were young. Could close friends have ever been so quick to distrust each other?" Hiko asked making Chichiri narrow his eye at him.

"What are you saying?! You are my dearest friend, even now. And you always will be. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm sorry! Don't go!" Chichiri begged as his hand clenched and Hiko's hand became water drops. "HIKO!" He cried out as his friend disappeared. All that was left was the head piece Hiko had wore.

 _"To water, I return. Houjun, forgive me….please…."_

~0~

"I am really pissed off!" Nuriko said.

"And all wet," Hotohori added.

"Just plunge all your friends into cold water, Chichiri," Chiriko joked. They were all back at Nuriko's house, Chichiri being healed by Mitsukake as he smiled at them.

"Guys, quit teasing him, would ya?" Aika giggled a bit. Mitsukake chuckled.

"We're all happy you made it out all right. We're just relieved is all, so we're having a little fun," he said to Aika and Chichiri.

"The water in the town is receding as well. Very well done, Chichiri," Hotohori praised.

"It sure is a lot of hard work stopping a flood like that," Nuriko mused. Taka, Tasuki, and Kurama were asleep on a bed, snoring.

"You're really good at that kind of work, Nuriko," Chiriko said to him.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Nuriko chuckled with everyone. "Are those three asleep?"

"Yeah, out like lights," Aika smiled as she looked at the three sleeping figures.

"This time I'm the one who's indebted to them. If they hadn't been there, I'd have-," Chichiri gasped. Every stood alert. "Who's there?!" He demanded, standing in front of Aika. A man cackled. He had sandy blonde hair that stood up and his eyes matched the color.

"You are able to sense my life force. Impressive, Chichiri. I understand how you could have beaten Hiko. My name is Yousui, the last of the Four Great Kings. I have come to kill the Priestess of Suzaku," Yousui told them.

"What's this guy jabbering about?" Nuriko muttered.

"What's this?" Chichiri asked suddenly seeing thread all around them. "Don't move, Aika. Everyone, stay where you are! Don't move a muscle!"

"What is it?" Mitsukake asked.

"Looks like threads!" Chiriko mused.

"Around our bodies as well?" Hotohori asked looking at the thread. Nuriko tugged on the string a little and winced.

"It looks that way, your Majesty. And they don't look like normal threads either," Nuriko said glaring at Yousui who cackled. Yousui's eyes widened and he turned to see a red ball of light coming at him.

"That…that life force," Chichiri said, shocked. And he wasn't the only one who was surprised. Aika's eyes were wide as she saw the symbol of the Ogre.

"No way," Nuriko murmured.

"The Ogre Symbol," Chiriko added.

"It's definitely him," Mitsukake stated.

"It is you," Hotohori said with wide eyes. There stood Tamahome who had a red light around him. "Tamahome," he added making the said man smirk.

"It's time for you to get lost, Yousui," Tamahome stated.

"Tamahome….it's Tamahome," Aika breathed stunned as Taka laid in bed, sleeping peacefully.


	7. To Be With You Tomorrow

"Huh? Impossible," Chiriko said as he saw Tamahome standing there, his body glowing with a red light.

"But how? How?" Nuriko asked, not able to believe it. Aika stood there stunned, looking at the man her beloved had once been.

"Tamahome…it's Tamahome," she breathed in shock. She then remembered the day she summoned Suzaku, the day where they had to part and she never thought she'd see him again. The day they shared their last kiss. She remembered how she watched him disappear with tears in her eyes. Then there were those times they embraced and were together, then…their wedding. Then came to when Tamahome first appeared in her world, getting to see it all. Aika was remembering everything she had experienced with Tamahome. Every conversation, every smile, every embrace, every kiss, every sad moment when they lost a friend of the Suzaku Seven, every tear, every heart breaking moment, and every time Tamahome saved her. She had never forgotten those moments and it showed as they flashed through her mind at the speed of light, but she thought of them as if they were a movie in her head. Taka woke up and sat up to see Tasuki and Kurama asleep.

"Move over!" He told Tasuki, pushing him away. "Tub of lard," he muttered. Kurama groaned.

"Can't you be quiet, Taka? A fox is trying to sleep here," he growled a bit, his eyes still closed. Taka shook his head before he gasped, his eyes widening. Kurama's head snapped up, his ears alert when he heard the gasp.

"Taka, what is it?" Kurama asked. Tasuki sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Oh boy, did I sleep well. You hungry, Tama and Kura?" Tasuki asked his friends. He didn't receive an answer and blinked. "Tama? Kurama?" Kurama pointed at Taka.

"Something's up with him," he whispered. Tasuki put his hand on Taka's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, what's up? What's wrong?" Tasuki asked as Kurama climbed onto Taka's shoulder. Both their eyes widened as well when they looked in the mirror. Taka didn't have a reflection. Taka let out a nervous laugh, wanting to believe this was a joke.

"Come on, why don't you reflect me? Huh?" Taka asked shakily to the mirror. He got up from the bed and walked to the mirror before gripping it. "I'm standing right here! Reflect me! Y-you're a mirror, right? Do it! Do it!" He pleaded, falling to his knees. Tasuki and Kurama were watching with shock before they frowned deeply. They both got up and went over to Taka who seemed to almost be hyperventilating.

"Tama…"

"Don't tell them!" Taka said to him. Taka got up and grasped Tasuki by the shoulders. "Don't tell anyone, not even Aika. Please don't tell them about this. Please, Tasuki, Kurama," he pleaded, his voice choking up a bit. Tasuki frowned more and placed his hand on Taka's wrist while Kurama's ears flattened against his head.

"Tama-," Tasuki was interrupted by the door opening, revealing Chichiri and Chiriko.

"Tasuki! Kurama! Tamahome! There's trouble, ya know! Come quick!" Chichiri told them.

~0~

In the real world, a ship was approaching an unknown island.

"What's that?" One of the men asked making the others look over. "Just ahead of us. It's an island!"

"What? Here?"

"It's not showing up on radar!"

"Left full runner! Fall back full!" The captain ordered.

"We're not gonna make it!" A man replied until they hit the island. There was then a purple light from the island.

"What's that strange light?" Suddenly the ship blew up.

~0~

Tamahome was explaining to the Suzaku Warriors and Priestess how he came to be. Yousui having disappeared for the moment when he needed to think of a new strategy.

"Two days ago, Suzaku Seikun appeared to me," Tamahome started.

 _"Tamahome, awaken from your slumber and lend me your strength. Tenkou's power is greater than I thought. Your phantom replacement will not survive his assault," Suzaku had told him._ Taka's eyes widened as he heard that. _"I thought you and Taka could merge if all the stones were gathered. But as things stand, you must return to Aika and be with her."_ Tamahome was sitting at a table with Aika at the end and Taka on the other side across from Tamahome, facing away from him.

"I guess I was sleeping all this time, protected by Suzaku's holy power. He said it was to keep someone named Tenkou from sensing my life force," Tamahome explained.

"I see. If Suzaku had anticipated Tenkou's appearance then it's feasible," Hotohori replied.

"It is entirely possible," Mitsukake stated.

"I understand what you're saying, but still," Nuriko murmured.

"Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.

"Hmm," Chichiri hummed, thinking to himself.

"A phantom? A replacement? What's that mean? We prayed to Suzaku so I could be reborn. We faithfully prayed and then…then he does this?!" Taka asked, angered as he stood up. He then quickly left the room.

"Taka!" Aika called as she stood. "Taka!" She went to go after him.

"Aika!" Tamahome said making her stop. "Aika, you believe that it's me, don't you? No, you know that it's me," Tamahome stated. Aika just stood there, staring a head.

"I…I don't…" she looked down. "I don't know," she whispered before looking at him. "I don't know!" She said before her vision started becoming blurry making everyone's eyes widen in worry.

"Aika?" Nuriko asked.

"Aika?" Chiriko asked after.

"Kit!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Aika!" Nuriko called.

"Aika!" Hotohori said after as Aika fainted.

"Aika," Chichiri was the last one she heard before she passed out.

~0~

Kiba and Akamaru walked out onto the balcony where Naruto sat in a chair under the sunny and clear sky.

"It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?" Kiba asked smiling a bit.

"Yeah, it is," Naruto replied, his voice lacking the enthusiasm it usually has. Kiba sat in the other chair, Akamaru resting his head on Kiba's knee while Kiba petted him.

"Major dilemma for Aika in the book though," Kiba added.

"Sure is."

"It's not like it's easy to choose between them or anything."

"Yeah, I know."

"Taka is Taka and Tamahome is Tamahome, right? No, I mean Taka…is Tamahome, isn't he? What?" Kiba asked, trying to sort it all out while Naruto sighed.

~0~

Taka was looking at the silver ring that had a ruby in it. It was on a chain around his neck. He took the chain off and ring off as well.

"I better give this back to you," Taka said to Tamahome.

"Oh, that's the ring from our wedding!" Tamahome said, surprised to see it. Aika was lying in bed, sleeping after having passed out. "Great, I've looked everywhere for that thing," Tamahome smiled as he held the ring. Taka then turned and started making his way to the door before he stopped.

"I'm going back. Back to the other world. There's no reason for me to stay and look for the stones anymore," Taka said. Tamahome stood from the chair and walked over to Taka. "Take care of Aika," he said before Tamahome placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Thank you, Taka, for keeping Aika company while I couldn't be around here. It really meant a great deal to me, thanks," Tamahome said with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Taka murmured before leaving.

"Ta…ka," Aika whispered in her sleep. Outside, Taka had left the house only to stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tama," Tasuki called making him look over. Mitsukake, Hotohori, and Kurama were with Tasuki. "Where the hell do you think you're going at a critical time like this?" One of the other side of Taka was Chichiri and Chiriko.

"Where do you think? I'm going back home," Taka replied with a slight smile.

"Even though we haven't confronted Tenkou and taken care of him yet?" Chiriko asked as Nuriko floated down by them.

"Well, you've got the real Celestial Warrior here to help you out now," Taka replied.

"Huh, so you're going. You can't compete with the original so you're giving up on Aika and going home, is that it? Huh, I never thought you were that type of guy, Taka," Nuriko said with a smirk, though his eyes showed anger and disappointment.

"Nuriko."

"Yeah? What?"

"I appreciate it, really. But this is hurting Aika now," Taka said making Nuriko's eyes widen as his smirk turned into a frown. "If I stay, she'll be torn between the two of us. You and Kurama saw it, Tasuki. I don't cast a reflection in the mirror because I'm a phantom. His shadow. It's for the best. Aika and Tamahome are together again. Now Suzaku's power and be reawakened."

"That's why you're leaving now? Do you really believe that?! What if you're wrong? I was so sure and I still sure that you're the real Tamahome!" Chiriko exclaimed.

"But I'm not. I'm not him. I don't have his character mark or his kind of power and I can't protect Aika as well as he can," Taka said as his body started to glow red. "Look, Suzaku's telling me to go too."

"Forget it, Taka. I know you're Tamahome. Otherwise, what was the point of this journey to find those stones, huh?!" Kurama exclaimed.

"It was you who had allowed me to embrace Boshin, my son. You remembered that, don't you?" Hotohori asked, trying to convince him to stay.

"That's right! And didn't you stand up to excruciating pain and even resist my ability to hold you down?" Nuriko asked. Chichiri removed his mask.

"It was you. The one who risk his life to save Hiko and me was you," he stated.

"We know you. We don't need a mirror to see who you are so don't do this! Who cares about powers and shadows?!" Chiriko shouted with tears running down his cheeks. Taka shook his head.

"Chiriko, forgive me. You think you know me, but I still don't remember how you died in battle. I don't know you," Taka said honestly as Chiriko cried.

"Tamahome," Mitsukake murmured as Tasuki stepped up.

"Till the very end, you kept believing in me. Don't tell me that you already forgot that! You swore to me that your feelings for Aika would never change no what, didn't you?! After all you've done, do you really wanna just disappear?!" Tasuki exclaimed. Taka gave him a sad smile. "Don't go yet. Don't go!" Tasuki shouted as the light expanded.

"Taka, don't!" Kurama shouted. Taka gave one last smile to them.

"Thank you, all of you. Take care of yourselves," he said before disappearing.

"TAMA!" Tasuki shouted going to reach out for him. The light disappears and Tasuki lands on all fours.

"Goodbye…" Taka's voice whispers through the area. Tasuki's hands turns into a fist, clawing the ground.

"TAKA! NO!"

~0~

Taka appears in his apartment and the light disappears around him. It was night time in the village. Taka stayed sitting on the ground as he looked around.

"Yup, this is my room. Huh, that's awfully kind of you, Suzaku," Taka smiled a bit as he relaxed against the couch with a sigh. He heard the doorbell ring before hearing pounding at the door.

"Taka, you in there?" Naruto asked.

"It's Naruto," he murmured, a bit surprised. He heard the door open.

"I'm coming in," Naruto stated before closing the door and turning the lights on.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? How did you…?"

"That scroll told us what was happening in the other world just like the book used to do. Kiba and Yui worked hard to decipher it. So that's how I found out you came back here!" Naruto said with an angry glare. Naruto then punched Taka who then went flying into his coffee table.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Taka asked rubbing his cheek a little. Naruto grabbed Taka by the collar of his shirt.

"You're probably wondering why I came over here to punch you in the face, especially now when you're feeling hurt and alone! Right, because you're the man among men who walked away for Aika's sake. If you give up then Aika and the others will all be happy. You love her so much you don't want to tie her down. You think you're so special, don't you?!" Naruto growled, tears pricking his eyes. "Coward." He let Taka go. "You coward!" He exclaimed. He calmed down a bit and stood, turning his back to Taka. "I thought I could believe in you. No, I did believe in you because you all showed me that love, that the power of love was everything. You taught me to believe again like kids do in everything," Naruto said before he started walking to the door. "I can't help her and it hurts to see you give up. This might sound strange, but I thought that you could pull it off, even against him. The real Tamahome," he said making Taka's eyes widen. The door closed as Taka looked over, Naruto had left. Taka then looked down in shame.

~0~

"Taka! Taka!" Aika called as she was looking for him. She ran down the street and stopped to look around. "Taka," she breathed before she began running again.

"Well, someone's gonna have to tell her," Tasuki said to Tamahome who sat on the other side of the window.

"I'd like to tell her," Tamahome said as he looked at the ring on his finger. The ring from his and Aika's wedding.

"Good idea," Tasuki agreed before walking off. Tamahome stood and looked in the mirror.

"It's time. Time I told her everything."

~0~

Water sprayed out of the shower head as Taka took his shower, mostly just standing there and letting the warm water run down his body. Taka soon finished and dried off before putting on his underwear and black pants. He walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. He looked in the mirror and let out a bitter chuckle.

"That's convenient," he said not seeing his reflection. He walked over to the mirror, placing his hand and forehead on it. "I don't have to see myself and how pathetic I must look." It's then the mirror glowed white making his eyes widen. There stood Tamahome with a smirk.

"Yo," he said before Taka was stuck to the mirror. "You fool, you actually went home by yourself."

"Can't…break loose," Taka muttered as he struggled to get away from the mirror.

"Hey, don't resist me so much, huh? I'm you, remember? Where do you think the life force and power you had before is stored now or don't you remember? You could say I'm made from all the things you lost," Tamahome said to him. Taka's eyes widened making Tamahome's smirk grow. "Ah, now he gets it," he said before laughing a bit. "Oh but the light of Suzaku appeared and transported you back without a medium. No, that was Lord Tenkou who pitied you when you abandoned all your friends."

"Ten…kou, he took the…jewels," Taka struggled to say.

"All of the jewels are inside of me now. That's what makes you the fake," Tamahome smirked at him.

"Give them back!" Taka shouted. The mirror shattered making Taka fly back into his couch. Taka held his stomach, parts of him a bit cut up from the broken glass. There was only one piece of glass on the wall now and it showed Tamahome's face.

"It's too late for that now. I'm the real thing and they all know it. Aika's not ever coming back, she's mine now. So long, Taka," Tamahome said before disappearing. The last of the mirror broke to pieces then.

"No! Wait! Don't go!" Taka shouted, going to reach out until he fell to his knees. Taka felt tears in his eyes as he thought of his friends and beloved. "Aika…guys," he sobbed, his tear falling onto the glass as blood drops fell to the floor. Taka had put a white shirt with his Jounin vest before he left his house. He then began running, stumbling a bit when he felt a wave of pain. He accidently bumped into a man.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" The man asked him when Taka stumbled to his hands and knees.

"These younger guys can't hold their booze at all," the man beside him said.

"He never could have kept up with us," The first man agreed while they both laughed and walked off. Taka stood up and walked over to a bench, sitting down to catch his breath before he began walking again. What he didn't know was that Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and Yui went to go see him at his place. Kiba ran down, seeing that Taka wasn't there.

"Forget it, he's gone," Kiba told Yui. Taka had now been on the mountain, looking at the view of the village. "Just great, now where did he go?" Kiba muttered as he and Yui rode on Akamaru's back.

"I don't know. Isn't there some way we can tell the others, to warn them?" Yui asked him.

"I think Taka's the only one who could do that," Kiba replied.

"I think it'll be alright. I do," Naruto said as he ran beside Akamaru.

"Yeah right, after you laid into him good," Kiba retorted earning a bark of agreement from his partner.

"Oh back off. I told you that was anger born of love," Naruto muttered.

"Anger born of love, huh?" Yui asked disbelievingly.

"You gonna start on me now too, Yui?" Naruto asked his other best friend.

"So what makes you think things will be alright?" Kiba asked.

"Because, there's no reason to hesitate anymore. At least not for Taka," Naruto said with a confident smile.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kiba asked confused.

"Aika…Tetsuya, the Academy!" Yui told the blonde.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"What?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Take us to the Academy!" Yui said to Kiba.

"Okay, sure," Kiba replied before Akamaru started running to the Academy with Kiba and Yui on his back, Naruto beside him. Taka stared at the night sky.

"I told both Nuriko and Tasuki that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. No matter what happens. But can I make that claim if I'm willing to disappear then? Does that make any sense?" Taka asked, thinking of Aika.

~0~

"I know, I think it was really hard on him too, but you have to try and understand. He couldn't stay knowing he's just a shadow of me. I'm sorry I didn't stop him. I couldn't stop him," Tamahome said to Aika who sat on the bed, stunned.

~0~

"Do you just walk away when you care for someone?" Taka asked.

~0~

"You're a kind person and I know it'll be hard for you, but please forget about him and let me back into your life. I'm the one who loves you and has always loved you," Tamahome said with a soft smile as he held Aika close.

~0~

"When you love someone…"

~0~

 _'This is right, this is Tamahome, the one I loved in the book,'_ Aika thought as she looked into Tamahome's eyes.

~0~

"When you've made a promise…"

~0~

"Tasuki and Chichiri are still with us and Nuriko and the others will be reborn. Do you remember, Aika? I promised to make you the happiest bride in the world, didn't I?" Tamahome asked, leaning closer.

"Tamahome," Aika whispered.

"I love you so much, Aika," Tamahome whispered before they kissed.

~0~

Taka looked ahead with narrowed eyes.

"I have to be with Aika!"

~0~

Aika pulled away from Tamahome who was surprised.

"Aika?"

"I…I'm so confused. When he was around, it took me over a month to call him Taka and not Tamahome and then I finally believed he was really you," Aika said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Even though I knew he was a little different than you, I could see that-."

"Stop it! He doesn't matter now! Don't-!"

"He always had a smile on his face! Always! That big wide smile he always smiled! And he only had eyes for me!" Aika stated.

~0~

Taka was now glowing red as his eyes closed.

 _"Aika…"_

~0~

"What can he do for you? Aika, I'm right here! Look at me!" Tamahome said holding her wrists.

~0~

 _"Wait, Aika."_

~0~

"There's something wrong with you! You're Tamahome, but you're not Tamahome!" Aika stated.

"What?!"

"I don't understand…"

~0~

 _"Aika,"_ Taka opened his eyes.

~0~

"I'm drawn to him now and he isn't around, but he wants me there and I have to go back! He's calling me to come back! I know he is! Taka is call me….TAKA!" Aika cried out until there was suddenly a bright red light.

 _"Aika, come to me,"_ Taka said to her, holding his arms out for her.

"Taka….Taka!" Aika called before she saw his smiling face and she was suddenly in his arms.

"Aika….Aika….Aika," Taka whispered as he held her close to him.

"Taka," Aika whispered, relieved to be in his arms where she felt she belonged. She was back in the real world with the man she loved. Naruto stared up at the roof of the building where he saw the red light. He smiled.

"Suzaku, in proof of the overwhelming power of love. There it is, you see that, Kiba? Those two can cross dimensions all by themselves without any medium. Believe it!" Naruto grinned before looking over to see Kiba hold Yui. "Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Back on the roof, the two lovers were still embracing.

"Are you sure about this, Aika? Even though I don't have any powers?" Taka asked her.

"I was cold, Taka. I heard you calling me and that's why…that's why I had to come back to you," Aika said, her eyes filled with tears. Taka smiled and held her tightly.

"Aika," he breathed. Aika smiled as she held him back.

"I'm not confused anymore," she whispered, knowing this was the real Tamahome. Taka was Taka and Tamahome, no matter what. He was the one she loved. Before they knew it, they were at Taka's, making love. "I want you. I want you and I to be one forever," she breathed. _'Do you feel me? Make me part of you. You're me and I'm you, no longer separate, we will return to being one. Not just in body but in everything. Our souls longed to be joined together. Passion that flows from deep inside us, feeling so deep and warm and limitless. We'll never be apart again. Never again,'_ Aika whispered in her mind. The whole time, their fingers were intertwined, never breaking.

~0~

 _"It was confirmed today by a mirror time reconnaissance plane that the small unidentified island that appeared in the ocean is moving at a speed of thirty kilometers per hour. If it maintains its present course, it will arrive in the Leaf Village bay at eleven tomorrow morning. We will follow its progress closely,"_ the reporter said. Naruto, Kiba, and Yui were walking through the village, having heard it from the radio.

"It's almost here," Kiba mused.

"Maybe we should warn the authorities of the danger," Yui said to him. Naruto was walking with them, reading the scroll.

"You mean tell them Tenkou's coming?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I think we should. They might not believe us…"

"If they did believe us, it would cause a panic," Kiba stated.

"Kiba, Tamahome's up to something," Naruto stated to his friend.

~0~

"Tama, where's Aika?" Tasuki asked.

"She's gone away. She left me," Tamahome replied, his back to them.

"She what?" Tasuki asked shocked. Kurama smirked slightly. He hadn't trusted this Tamahome since he showed up. There was just something off about him.

"Apparently…" Tamahome turned around, Tenkou appearing beside him.

"She decided to go back to him," he smirked while everyone's eyes widened.

"I knew you weren't Tamahome, you bastard," Kurama growled, his tails swishing with anger.

~0~

In the Hidden Leaf Village, a tall building collapsed until there was suddenly a sharp purple spike like trees appearing.

~0~

"The jewels of memory you scattered so that he could be reborn, the trembling of your hearts as you searched for each of them. What a pleasure," Tenkou smirked.

"You double-crosser!" Tasuki growled.

"Tasuki, no!" Chichiri shouted, placing a hand on his shoulder when the red head went to get his fan out.

"Heh, I know you care too much for you friend to ever kill Tamahome although you discovered he's actually Yousui. All the jewels of memory are inside him. Chiriko's and Mitsukake's as well, all of Tamahome's memories. I sense your need for revenge," Tenkou smirked.

"Heh, all of you…will die" Yousui smirked as he stayed in the form of Tamahome.

"If his memories mean nothing, try to beat him," Tenkou said before the two cackled while disappearing.

"What do we do, Tasuki?" Chichiri asked. Tasuki smirked.

"Is there really any question about that?" Tasuki retorted. "My life already belongs to them and I'll do whatever's necessary."

~0~

In the village, there were more of the weird looking trees which caused a panic for everyone.

 _"And the cause for the giant trees…"_ the reported started over.

"Aika," Taka said as he held his lover close.

"Hm? What?" Aika asked, her head resting on his chest.

"If you could, what would want to do above all else?" Taka asked her.

"What do I wanna do?" Aika blinked a bit at the unexpected question.

"Mhmm."

"Well…stargaze. I would want to go look at the stars with you," Aika smiled softly.

"The stars? I know where you can see lots of them in my home village. Once this whole thing is over, I'll take you there so that you can see them," Taka smiled back at her.

"Good, I'd like that," Aika murmured happily as she snuggled into him. _'Please, give me the power to protect him somehow. To protect all the people I love.'_

~0~

"Okay, you guys wait here, alright?" Naruto asked Taka and Aika.

"First we're going to go hit that thing from the sea with this scroll," Kiba smiled holding the scroll up.

"Well, we're going. You two be sure to be careful, okay?" Yui smiled as well before following Kiba and Akamaru out. Aika stopped Yui by hugging her.

"Oh Yui…thank you, Yui," she whispered. Yui smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she hugged her back, stroking her long black hair.

"Yui," Taka said.

"Hm?"

"Are you happy? At this moment?" He asked her. Yui was a bit surprised at the question before she smiled.

"Come on, Yui! We gotta go!" Kiba called before Akamaru barked.

"Coming!" Yui said as she and Aika let go. "See you," she said to Aika and Taka before leaving with Kiba and Naruto. Taka wrapped an arm around Aika who smiled softly.

 _'Kiba really cares for you. Be happy, Yui.'_

~0~

"So…" Tenkou smirked.

~0~

"So, this may be the last time we're ever here," Taka said to Aika.

~0~

"It's time," Tenkou added.

~0~

 _'Farewell, world where I grew up and everyone in it,'_ Aika thought as she and Taka leaned in for a kiss.

~0~

Yui's eyes narrowed as she rode on Akamaru in front of Kiba who held her. She thought about Aika and Taka when they talked to her before she left.

 _'Why did they say that?'_

~0~

 _'Together, no matter where we are,'_ Taka thought before they leaned closer.

~0~

Yui's eyes widened.

"They can't do that!" She gasped.

~0~

"And now….come," Tenkou smirked.

~0~

 _'You and I…forever,'_ Aika thought before they kissed and they glowed red.

~0~

"Aika!" Yui called as they had all stopped to see the red light. Tears pricked Yui's eyes. "I'll never forgive you if you guys don't come back and in once piece. I'll never forgive you!"

~0~

"They are coming. They are answering my call. Yousui!" Tenkou said looking at the young man. Yousui still looked like Tamahome, but was dressed in his old clothing. "Or rather, Tamahome, go!" He ordered. Yousui/Tamahome looked at the ring on his finger before leaving.

~0~

A red light glowed in the middle of a room as Taka and Aika appeared.

"Where are we?" Taka asked as he looked around. Suddenly thread appeared out of nowhere and attacked Aika, stabbing through her. Aika screamed in pain. "Aika!" He shouted before he was hit away. There stood Tamahome/Yousui who glowed purple.

"It's between you and me now. You wanna save Aika, don't you?" He asked raising his hand. It's then a red chi ball appeared and hit Taka.

"Ta…ka…" Aika breathed her whisper.

"All of this is your fault, Aika. As much as I have loved you, you still had to choose him over me," Tamahome/Yousui said to her.

"Leave her alone," Taka growled as he stood up.

"Aika belongs to me!" Tamahome/Yousui shouted as his forehead glowed with the character, he started to change a bit like the real Tamahome did after Taiitsukun gave him more power. Taka used his arms to block the red chi balls that came at him.

~0~

Chichiri turned and he saw some purple aura.

"Tasuki, Kurama," he said making the two look over. There was a chuckle.

"You are perceptive, Chichiri. Yes, Taka and the Priestess are here. Now then, aren't you going to come join them?" Tenkou asked.

"Oh thanks, that's awfully kind of you," Nuriko said sarcastically with a smirk.

"We finally get to meet you face to face," Tasuki smirked as well.

"It'll be interesting to see you before and after I deform your body," Kurama growled a bit with a smirk, his nails growing a bit more.

"I look forward to it," Tenkou cackled before disappearing.

"Well, what do you think? Shall we go and collect our friends?" Nuriko asked Hotohori.

"This is the final battle. Our quest ends here," Hotohori agreed. Chichiri removed his mask.

"This is so exciting!" Chichiri said.

"You read my mind, Kit!" Kurama smirked at him.

"But we can't get careless," Mitsukake stated.

"Hey, Chichiri, how should we announce ourselves when we go in?" Tasuki smirked as he drew his fan. "Can I open the show?"

"Leave that part to me!" Nyan-Nyan said as she appeared.

"Nyan-Nyan," Mitsukake said, a bit surprised to see her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tasuki asked her.

"You really do wait for the most dramatic moment to show up, don't you?" Nuriko asked.

"Nyan!" Nyan-Nyan smiled as she held a peace sign up.

~0~

Taka grunted as he was hit. He glared and went to hit Tamahome who jumped out of the way and appeared behind him.

"Too slow!" Tamahome said before elbowing his head.

"Stop it!" Aika told them, tears in her eyes. "Stop it…" she pleaded. Taka now laid on the floor, all beaten up.

"Huh, no way am I letting you take Aika away," Tamahome said before taking a handful of Taka's hair and lifting his head up. "Now why don't you just disappear?" He sneered. Taka smirked. "Get lost!"

"What are you so afraid of? Only kids get so insanely jealous. Do you really have so little confidence in yourself?!" Taka shouted before punching Tamahome off him. "There's no way I'm gonna lose this battle. Not to you and not to myself either." Tamahome got up.

"Damn you…damn you…damn you!" Tamahome shouted. His forehead glowed and there was a red light around him making Aika's and Taka's eyes widen. "YOU DIE!" He shouted before sending a deadly blast towards Taka.

"NO!" Aika shouted. Tamahome chuckled and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Who says I can't defeat you?" He asked thinking he got Taka. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Aika had shielded Taka from the attack. Even Taka, who was behind her, was looking in horror.

"Ai…?" Taka whispered.

"Taka," Aika whispered as she looked at him over her shoulder, her expression weak. Aika then collapsed in Taka's lap, blood puddling around her.

"Aika?" Tamahome asked, not wanting to believe it.

 _'Taka, I am one with you forever. I love you. And I will protect you, always,'_ Aika thought before she died. Nuriko let out a battle cry as he punched the door open.

"Yeah! Feels great to be in a real flesh and blood body again!" Nuriko smiled. Nyan-Nyan had duplicated to give Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori real bodies again. "That didn't hurt you, did it, Nyan-Nyan?"

"No problem!" Nyan-Nyan giggled.

"Aika!" Chichiri and Kurama shouted when they saw Aika on the ground dead. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

"Taka!" Tasuki said.

"What's going on? I didn't sense this at all," Nuriko said, not wanting to believe it.

"Nobody could have because she…her life force is completely gone," Chichiri stated.

"Aika!" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Hotohori added.

"We're coming for you, Kit!" Kurama said before the three went to run forward. They only got electrocute by purple lightning. There was a cackle.

"For the sake of love, you destroyed yourself and the one you love, Priestess of Suzaku. In the crimson clothes your beloved's hands dressed you in accompanied by his shattered heart, you now wed the darkness. This was so predictable it almost bores me. I supposed it must be their destiny," Tenkou smirked. Chichiri's eye widened before he glared.

"You're plan, all alone, this is how you always meant to destroy us! Wasn't it, Tenkou?!" He shouted.

"Chichiri, even I cannot destroy anyone on my own. Gods merely guide people to their true natures. To have killed the person you love most…heh…there's no way he will retain his sanity now. For ages now, I have awaited this moment in the Universe of the Four Gods. In the past thousand years, human desires have grown while the power of love has weakened. The evil within man is what gives me power and within the realm of the scroll, I became a God. I was worshipped by various people in this world, Nakago's tribe among them. But my true ambition of existing in the real world required enormous negative energy and that energy had to be focused directly at me. You were the most adequately qualified. I'm going back now, to the land of my dreams, along with this ancient capital of Beijing."

~0~

"Is that for real?" Kiba asked as they all stopped.

"What is that thing?" Yui asked looking at the sky to see the trees were supporting something.

~0~

"Aika Hitsubasa, Taka Sukunami, I am grateful to you both. Thanks to you, once I destroy the gate of Suzaku, I can leave this place for eternity!" Tenkou said.

"Don't even try!" Tasuki told him.

"We have to break this barrier somehow!" Hotohori said.

"Yeah, we can't let him get away with this!" Nuriko agreed.

"Aika! Aika!" Chiriko called as Taka sat there, stunned.

"Hold on, I'm coming! I'll see what I can do!" Mitsukake said. He was going to get over there and heal Aika. He had to.

"Can you hear me, Taka? Wake up!" Chichiri called.

 _"Taka…Taka!"_ Aika's voice rang out in Taka's head. _"Wake up, Taka!"_ Aika said making Taka look up. His eyes then widened when he saw a spirit of Aika. _"Taka, don't worry. You can defeat him. You're so much stronger than you think you are, you don't even realize it. You hear them all, don't you?"_ Aika asked ass he gently cupped his cheeks, the beautiful warm smile on her face that Taka loved. _"The voices of the people who love us and who have given us their strength. That's why, we can conquer anything. And don't worry, I'm here with you. To laugh with you and to cry with you, I'm always here,"_ she said before hugging him and disappear. _"We live as one."_ With that, Taka's whole body glowed red. Everyone was trying to get through the barrier until Nuriko's eyes widened.

"Taka…Taka's life force!"

"At last, I understand," Taka said, laying Aika down. He then stood. "It is true, maybe I am weak and maybe I'm not so special either," he said before he started walking over to Tamahome. "But I wanted to live my life for the sake of another human being," he stated as Tamahome backed up with each step Taka took forward. "I don't need to be a great person. Not anymore."

"Get back! Stay away from me!" Tamahome shouted before attacking with another chi blast that only nicked Taka's shirt.

"I can believe in myself now. As long as I know even one single person cares for me, I can be proud of the life I live," Taka stated with narrowed eyes.

 _"Tamahome, you're not just a character. To me, you someone that can never be replaced,"_ Aika's voice ran through his and Tamahome's head. Taka then hugged Tamahome.

"Don't worry. Everything you are, I'll take into me. We will unite. Come home. You are me," Taka stated as Tamahome's eyes widened.

"Aika…AIKA!" Tamahome shouted, reaching out for her.

~0~

A red light shot down to the ocean and once the light disappeared, Taka stood there, holding Aika in his arms. Taka looked at what Tenkou has done as his forehead glowed with the mark of the Ogre.

"You hear me, Tenkou? I finally understand, I was me all along. To meet Aika and love her, to be loved by her and to absorb Tamahome into my being was the reason I was born into this world. So much time has been wasted because of you," Taka stated.

"Tamahome, you refused the body I have granted you? Is this your decision? Is this what you want?" Tenkou asked, looking down at him.

"Don't you ever forget, with each step forward that any person is able to take on their own, they evolve and become that much stronger," Taka told him before his symbol shined and a red light expanded from him.

"Indeed, your life force has grown enormously. Taka and Tamahome couldn't compete. And in this energy, I sense no rage or grief. However, it's not enough," Tenkou said before sending attacks out to Taka. They were blocked by the powers of Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. Tasuki stood and smirked with a chuckle.

"Did you forget about us, you stupid jerk?" He asked as he and the others stood by Taka.

"You didn't even realize we'd broken down your barrier, did you?" Nuriko smirked.

"It wasn't that tough either," Chiriko added.

"We won't allow you to execute you maniacal plan," Hotohori glared.

"And you won't lay a finger on those two ever again," Chichiri said firmly.

"Nor will you be staying in this village or this world," Kurama growled. He was different now. He looked like Naruto in Bijuu Mode, but older. Tenkou glared at them.

"Don't you see? You are still nothing more than easy pray for me," Tenkou told them. His eyes then widened as he heard a familiar incantation.

 _"The four palaces of the Heavens. The four corners of the Earth. I summon thee, Suzaku, Guardian of the South."_

"Aika's voice," Nuriko said as everyone's eyes widened.

"The spell," Tasuki agreed.

 _"In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue, I beseech you to appear on Earth,"_ Aika and Taka said.

"Both of their voice," Yui said, hearing it as well with Kiba and Naruto.

" _From the palace of Heaven. For the sake of those here who adore you and who await your presence, come to us and with your mighty power, destroy all that is evil which threatens us. Save us! Save us and grant us our wishes."_

~0~

"Taka, please listen," Aika said as she was held by her love as he held her. Both were now spirits, having given up their lives to summon Suzaku. "I never thought I could be this happy. Our friends, circumstances, the whole universe came together to nurture and shape us and let us find each other. That's how and why," she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I know that, Aika," Taka smiled back.

"I'm so happy I got to know you."

"And I'm so happy to know you. We have become eternal," Taka stated.

"Thank you, everyone," Aika whispered.

" _Descend to us now…FROM THE HEAVEN'S ABOVE!"_ Both Aika and Taka called to finish the summoning. It's then Suzaku appeared, but he wasn't alone. Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko appeared as well. Suzaku Seikun looked at Tenkou.

"So, my holy power has been returned. It's time, Tenkou. It's time you and your legacy were destroyed," he said to him.

"They did this? These two could revive you? Sacrificing their lives? But I am a God," Tenkou smirked.

"You are not a God," Suzaku stated making Tenkou's eyes widen. "Think back, Tenkou, to your true human form. You are man born long ago born here in this land of the rising sun."

 _"Oh, this is the Universe of the Four Gods from the hidden royal vault! With its power, I could rule the world and become a God!" A young Tenkou laughed as he held the scroll. Suddenly, during daylight, a sword was raised._

 _"Although he is a prince, his madness for sorcery has turned him into a monster. Execute him!" A man ordered before Tenkou was beheaded._

"Revenge goes to a greed filled man, executed for sorcery and erased from history. You became a God only within your own insanity. A phantom who forgot he was ever a man. Once more, we Four Gods appear to banish you into darkness forever," Suzaku Seikun said before his bird form shot out a red blast at Tenkou. Byakko shot out a white blast while Genbu shot out green and Seiryuu shot out blue. "Be gone!" It's then Tenkou's land was destroyed. Some debris came falling down to Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Yui.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted. Yui screamed and got into a position to cover herself until her blue stud earing glowed blue. Yui's eyes widened as the debris disappeared.

"The blue light," she murmured before looking over to see Seiryuu while Naruto and Kiba hugged each other in fear. "And it's…protecting me." There was then a large explosion.

~0~

Tasuki looked up at the sky, now on Mount Taikyoku.

"I guess I bought it back there. I always figured the afterlife would be prettier than this. This just looks like Mount Taikyoku," Tasuki mused until Chichiri appeared smiling.

"It is Mount Taikyoku," he stated. Tasuki looked at him.

"Huh? Oh, Chichiri. You're dead too, huh?" He asked making Chichiri frown.

"We're not dead, ya know," Chichiri said to him.

"How come you still have your mask on now that you're dead?" Tasuki asked. Taiitsukun was watching them while the Nyan-Nyans were holding Taka and Aika in separate orbs.

"Very well done, all of you. I'm glad to see you all back here," Taiitsukun smiled before Tasuki screamed.

"I must be in hell!" He cried before Taiitsukun hit him with a shot of light earning a yelp. The others gave their comments of relief and asked questions all at once.

"Raise your hands for questions," Taiitsukun told them.

"Me! Me!" Tasuki said raising his hand.

"Any questions about my appearance and you'll be sorry," Taiitsukun glared making Tasuki pout. "Nuriko, smack him." Nuriko did just that.

"Ow!" Tasuki shouted.

"Are Aika and Taka all right?" Chichiri asked concerned.

"Don't worry, their bodies couldn't tolerate that much energy. But their life forces on the other hand could," Taiitsukun stated.

"Hi, guys," Aika's voice rang out.

"Can you hear us?" Taka's rang out next.

"Aika! Taka!" Nuriko smiled.

"To release Suzaku's powers, they separated from their bodies in the other world," Taiitsukun told the others.

"You did it. You beat the demon. I knew it, only you two could," Nuriko smiled as she looked up at the orb of light.

"No, Nuriko, that's not quite right. You all gave us the strength to do it," Aika told him.

"Yeah, you taught us so much. Your love guided us to victory. Thank you," Taka added. Chiriko covered his eyes that had tears in them.

"Still, it was your guys love for each other that made this all possible, Kits," Kurama said to them, now back in his smaller fox form.

"The principles of conflict: know yourself, believe in yourself, and then overcome yourself. We too did and Tenkou has been vanquished. Celestial Warriors, the spell has been broken. That unfortunate brother and sister and the souls of all those transformed into demons will be saved. Now all that remains are the two of you," Taiitsukun said to Aika and Taka. "You currently only exist as spirits, you may live anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Aika asked, her voice sounding surprised.

"You have a choice. You can materialize in either world. You can live here if you wish," Taiitsukun stated. Aika covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

 _'Here? I can stay with everyone here?'_ Aika thought.

"Go home, you two," Hotohori said making her and Taka look at him with surprise.

"Yeah, to your own world," Nuriko agreed.

"Exactly, there's nothing better than going back to where you were born. You've got family and friends waiting for you there, don't you?" Tasuki smiled at them.

"That is true. And weren't you born in that world, Taka? To find Aika again and be with her?" Hotohori smiled as well.

"There are many other people in that world that you still have to get to know," Nuriko winked.

"We'll be reborn into our new bodies very soon," Mitsukake smiled.

"We will carry you within our hearts. We're together for always," Chiriko added with a smile of his own.

"Taka, make sure Aika's as happy as she can be. And you too, ya know," Chichiri smiled. Niko appeared and meowed happily.

"You two should get home. Think of all the people you've touched back home. They would be heartbroken without you there. Especially Naruto, Kiba, Yui, and the rest of the gang," Kurama stated, a fang smile on his face. "Speaking of which…SEND ME HOME ALREADY, YOU OLD HAG!" He growled at Taiitsukun. Taiitsukun grew a tick mark and hit him before sending him home. Aika and Taka smiled at them, holding each other close.

"I love you. All of you and I know you've all loved me. You've encouraged me with your beautiful smiles and you've always urged me forward when I was down. That's why I don't need to say goodbye at this time. I know we'll meet again," Aika said to them.

~0~

"Aika? Aika!" Yui called.

"Aika!" Kiba called next while Akamaru barked. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong? Aika?" Naruto asked concerned. Aika's tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm a little scared. Are you all really there? Taka, will you be with me when I open my eyes or will I be dreaming?" Aika asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"You're not dreaming. I'm right here," Taka confirmed softly. Aika opened her brown eyes then smiled as she saw Taka. Soon things calmed down.

"Taka, I've been wondering. Where do you think the last of those seven jewels was hidden?" Aika asked.

"Well, I've figured it out. It was right next to me all along," Taka said before smiling at her. "It was you," he said before they embraced. "Aika," he whispered.

"Taka, this is the time we have to live our lives. We'll always be together, won't we, Tamahome?"

~0~

Hotohori was reborn and was taught in the ways or royalty.

Tasuki became the leader of the Mount Reikaku Bandits again. His best friend, Koji, worked as his second in command.

Boshin learned everything he could, just like his father did when he was younger, becoming dedicated to his land and keeping it safe.

Niko had stayed in the other world where he met a feline whom he had kittens with.

Nuriko had been reborn as well, very young and is a young girl now.

Shoka, the young girl Mitsukake, who had been reborn as well, had saved, grew to be a happy little girl and now had a little brother.

Chichiri still wonders around the county, watching everyone and their happy faces as there was peace throughout the land.

~0~

"Papa! Mama! Look at the sky! The stars are all looking at us! See?" A little boy named Hikari asked. Hikari was Aika's and Taka's son. Taka smiled as he looked at the sky with his wife.

"That's right, they're always watching over us. Always."


End file.
